Angelic Beginnings: The Rebellion
by LadyIfe
Summary: Before the Holy War and Creation of Man, the world of angels was a very simple and carefree life. It's too bad that had to change.  Rated 'T' but might change to 'M'.
1. Chapter I

_Things were different in Heaven before the creation of Man. It never used to be the way it is now. A lot of things humans heard we are not allowed to do, we were at one point, things the humans did with their partners, we had did with ours...at least when we had them. Our Lord and Father took note, deciding it was best if we had more 'restrictions' after the War, after the fall of Man. I cannot blame him. But during the days before the War, I don't think life as we know could have been simpler._

"E-earth?"  
>"Yes, I heard our Lord speak of such things to Raziel."<br>"Yeirel, what is going to be this 'Earth'?"  
>"I have not the slightest clue, I know of Ariel and Camuel's involvement. But it must be something of grand importance since he has not told everyone."<br>"Does Michael know of this?"  
>"He does not, Lucifer."<p>

The day was quiet as usual though. Yeirel; bright green eyes and dark teal hair a medium bronze skin complexion, joined Lucifer on the river side. A few hours ago Yeirel casually walked by the outer walls of the Almighty's home. It was impolite to eavesdrop but hearing he was going to create another domain sparked interest. Both male seraphs were usually loners and would often speak among each other.

Two Hurises walked by them smiling and giggling at them. Yeirel waved and smile, Lucifer ignored the two. There were hundreds of these types around. Each one of these huris was of divine female beauty in their own way.  
>"If you are so interested in them, why do you not take one?" Lucifer asked Yeirel.<br>"It does not hurt to show them some acknowledgment; they seem to want the Morning Star." Yeirel look to Lucifer, his golden blonde hair sheltered his face as he gazed into the drifting water.  
>"I have no need for some huris; I have one female on my back. I believe that is more than enough." Lucifer explains to Yeirel, the angel tossed his hair back as he looked at Yeirel with his flawless azure eyes. "If they seek beauty and companionship from a male, they should knock on Jophiel's door." Lucifer had a smirk on his face.<br>Yeirel laugh, "I do not think he would notice two extra hurises among the ones that already wish to please him." Yeirel turned around; Lucifer did the same. Behind them were two female angels, one with long black hair touching her knees and the other had red hair just barely touching her shoulders. Lucifer sighed at seeing her.  
>"What is this talk of the huris?" One of them asked, she then look towards Yeirel, "do you have eyes for another, Yeirel?"<br>Shaking his head, the youngest archangel smiled, "None for others, these eyes are only for your beauty."  
>Placing her hand over her mouth, the female angel laughed at Yeirels' words. "My, our Lord has implanted such kind words into your mind, dear."<br>"How do you know these are not of my own?" Yeirel asked of her.  
>"Touché..."<p>

"Lucifer, have you heard of the news?" The other spoke, to politely cut off them, her voice was soft and gentle to the ears.  
>The angelic prince stood on his feet, Lucifer's long golden color robe had covered his muscular thighs. It had no sleeves so the definitions in his arms were shown to the world. A white sash decorated his slim waist. He wore silver gauntlets the only hid his forearms.<br>"News? Yeirel and I are two of the princes our Lord took time to create, yet he fails to tell us what he plans to do." Lucifer said, crossing those arms over his chest.  
>The fair skin female, put her thin delicate hands on the metal part of his arms. "But Lucifer, this news was not exclusive to the celestial princes."<br>"Yes, it was meant for all those to hear. Our Lord as even assigned the ahuranis to bring water to this realm." Spoke the female with black hair and the same skin tone as Yeirel.  
>"I did not hear of this. Heavenly, how did you come across this information?"<br>The woman-Heavenly-turned to the youngest prince angel, "A'albiel, he has told us." Her pastel green eyes were filled with wonder. "We just passed him on our way here, he was looking for Michael." Heavenly knelt down, sitting next to Yeirel.  
>"The way this has spread so fast I would not doubt the fact that everyone knows this. Faren, did you see Labbiel?" Lucifer asked the woman clinging to him.<br>"Of course, he is at his home with Lahabiel..." Faren watched the Morning Star leave. "Lucifer?" Her gold eyes trailed him. "Lucifer!"  
>The red head ran after him, Heavenly and Yeirel watched.<p>

Heaven; here beauty was at every corner. Peace filled this world, creatures were friendly to all. The skies were a vibrant shade of blue, the grass such a glorious color of emerald green. On top of those there existed seven levels of this realm, each was in a way its own world; connected by the center with crystal stair cases. Far away they were invisible to the eye until you came within inches of it. Should you enter the higher levels, staying by the stairs and its connecting railing you had a view of the level below. And again should you leave, it vanished. Since each level was as its own world it looks like it as well.

The first level; it held the entrance to this domain. Leaving it you would go to the other domain that was currently being constructive. Also here was a vast field filled with plants of all kinds. In the Far East, there was a breath taking ocean. Filled with creatures, giant and beautiful. West of here, were mountains, green and luscious towards the base and the purest of snowy white at the top. In the center of them was a mystery only to the angels. In certain areas of this level, were marked places to present the loveliness of weapons the celestial warriors created. If they please, they were allowed to test them against a desired opponent.

The levels from second to the fourth were a bit empty, as if waiting for the right occupants to come. The fifth held the lesser known angels and a large city-like area, the place was for everyone to go about in and do as they please. While the sixth held the homes to the prince archangels. Lastly, the seventh was for the Almighty himself. And only the seven archangels were allowed entering, everyone else was cut off.

Lucifer had to travel upward to find his younger brother, Labbiel.  
>"Can you please slow down?" Faren yelled.<br>The Morning Star stopped on the third level and looked behind him; the weary woman was still following him. With his feet on the ground Lucifer waited. His wings twitched as he was annoyed with her. When she finally did catch up, the prince was about jump off and fly until she grabbed his sash; causing the cotton fabric to unravel from his waist.  
>"L-Lucifer, did you not hear me?"<br>"If you cannot keep up with me, then you are wasting your time trying to." Lucifer answered her, grabbing his sash from his hand. Spreading his great wings, once again Lucifer fled. Faren watched as he sped away. Why... Farens' mind went back to how Heavenly and Yeirel got along so well. Why is Lucifer so distance from me? Like I am not commendable of his time? Grabbing her cherry-red hair, twisting it around her fingers, the female [quite pathetically] walked off, her wings disappearing in a faint light of fuchsia. She wasn't in the right mind to fly anymore.

"Lucifer!" The familiar voice rang in his ear and head, to the point it reared him off from his main task. Looking down, spotting where the voice was coming from. The Morning Star only saw, trees and empty buildings. Out of the corner of his eye, a hand was waving him down from inside the vacant home. Sighing, he went to aid the being. "What do you want Jophiel?" speaking as he walked to the opening in the side of the home.  
>"Me?" Jophiel peeked up, looking around before casually leaning on the wall. "Brother, can I not just ask for your company?"<br>Lucifer raised a dark golden brow, "Jophiel..."  
>"I need your help, I was asked to get Zadkiel but I have not seen him today, have you?"<br>"No, I have not; I suspect you are hiding something else, why would you hide from him?"  
>"I am not; I am hiding from the females that keep following me." Jophiel's magenta eyes look around once again. "I do not mind a few, but when nearly all of them wish to accompany me...it tends to be a bit much."<p>

Lucifer smiled, "it is only because Father as made you so, charming, they wish for you."  
>"I do not want them around me all the time, do you not understand brother?"<p>

This only made Lucifer smile more, Jophiel had three beauty marks [that is what God calls them] on his face, one near the outer corner of his right eye, one above the left eyebrow and one underneath his lips on the right. Since the other angels do not possess these, the hurises are more curious about Jophiel.  
>"I do not. But do you not love our Lord and Father?"<br>"Lucifer, you know I do."  
>"Then why do you complain over something so small? It is a blessing that He made you different."<br>Jophiel stood silent, "I would much rather have been created like Azrael..." he muttered.  
>"Brother, do not curse God's Love or His Gift. We were created accordingly as He saw fit."<p>

The angel of beauty smiled at his older brother, "Lucifer you are so wise. Possibly, you should speak with Azrael."  
>"Why do you propose that?"<br>"Perh-"  
>"Jophiel!"<br>The eerie [fan-girl] yell of his name came from the east. "Jophiel! Why do you not grace us with your presence, all we wish to do is be with you, Lord Jophiel!"

"I guess... I am off brother." Jophiel excused himself, running west before he jumped up to fly.

Lucifer did the same and headed south. Thinking about what Jophiel said, "I suppose I could find Labbiel later on."

The day went on in the Angelic Realm; everyone was so busy that by the time night came, no one had much energy. The new 'world' was not even half way finish, there was still so much to do and God was doing it all. Only having the angels bring certain objects if it was necessary. Lamps with white and yellow flames lit the area on tall poles made of wood. Giving off a sweet, but faint, scent.  
>"Raziel, what were you doing today?" Yeirel asked.<p>

"Writing." He said simply.

"What exactly?"  
>"I am writing something, which will become helpful later on. This is what Father told me. So, I am writing."<br>"Do we all have a part in this?"  
>"I am not to discuss this with you, Yeirel." Raziels' red and blue eyes gazed away from the scroll and right at Yeirel. "We all have some parts; it just depends when we are needed. That is all I am going to say, brother."<p>

"So brother, when will I be needed?"

Raziel and Yeirel look to the left and saw Michael approaching them. His arms were crossed over his chest and he held a smirk on his face. "Michael, you will know."  
>"I am afraid I do not. Where are the others?" He asked, sitting down between them.<br>"Most of our brothers are tired." Raziel answered.  
>It was then Labbiel came running up to them. "Here, I am!" Gabriel was not far behind him. Both of them breathing heavily.<br>"And what were the two of you up to?" Michael asked.  
>"Rac-race..." Labbiel spoke.<br>"For what purpose?" Yeirel asked.  
>"Cause...I am faster than he!" Gabriel said.<br>The three blinked, "Clearly you are not."  
>Gabriel's' green eyes glared at them, "I waited a few seconds after he left, I just did not want to beat him here so soon." saying it all cocky like.<br>"Gabriel there is no shame in not succeeding every time." Michael said, smiling.  
>"Be quiet, no one was speaking directly to you!"<br>"Then who were you speaking with?"  
>"None of your business just be quiet."<br>"And it is probably for that reason you lost, you are too arrogant Gabriel!"  
>"And you do not know when to keep your nose out of my affairs!"<p>

The others sighed, as this was nothing new.  
>"I am only concern about you! I did not know it was a transgression to care." Michael yelled.<p>

"Oh! So now you wish to use the new words our Father gave you! You are not better than I!"  
>"No one is trying to... Why must you be this way?"<p>

"If you wish to fight Michael, we can! Unless you are much too fearful of me to do so."  
>"You are being difficult!" Michael stood up and face Gabriel.<p>

"Must they always do this?" Raziel asked to no one in particular.  
>"You know these two, Raziel, they can never not- not argue. At least it is not as bad when Lucifer is around." Labbiel said.<br>"Speaking of which," Yeirel cut in, the three of them shutting out the argument between Michael and Gabriel. "Did you talk with Lucifer, Labbiel?"  
>Labbiel blinked, "I have not. I was in the forest, gathering information for Raziels' assignment. Why, what did he need?"<p>

"Only to speak to you about the new creation." Yeirel sighed.  
>"Well, that would have been useless, I know just as much as you, Yeirel."<br>"I sus-"

"You think because you have the authorization to command us, you think you can boss me around?" Gabriel shouted.

"I do not 'boss' anyone around! What does my status have anything to do with this!"?  
>"Since Father announce it you have been acting like He is!"<br>"I have not!"  
>"Have too!"<br>"Have not!"  
>"HAVE TOO!"<br>"NO I HAVE NOT!"

"WILL YOU BOTH BE QUIET!"

All five archangels look and saw God standing there. "Must you and Michael fight over nothing, Gabriel?"  
>"But he started it!" Gabriel said.<br>"No I did not!"  
>Gabriel then punched Michael in the arm, "Gabriel, enough is enough." God told him. "The others will be here soon, I suggest after this meeting you all get sleep or rest as you see fit to yourselves.<br>God turned around and at that moment, Michael punched Gabriel in the arm. "Stop it."

Gabriel looked at Michael and stuck his tongue out, while rubbing his sore right arm. "What happens tomorrow?" The angel asked.

"I already have it controlled enough, you all do not need to do a thing; just stop fighting each other. Understand?" asked God.

"Yes, Father." The five of them spoke at once.

God smiled and nodded, He left them there as He had other matters to attend to.

"Are we starting now?" A tall figure approached them, wearing all dark clothing. His faced covered in a thick black veil.  
>"Azrael! Where have you been?"<p>

Azrael was quiet for a few seconds, "nowhere, Labbiel..."  
>"But no one has seen you at all."<br>The quiet angel sat down, almost away from everyone. His head turned towards Labbiel, nothing was said.  
>Labbiel had a chill going through his body, even though he couldn't see Azraels' face it still creep him out. "Uhhh, where's Jophiel!" Labbiels' voice squeaked; he ruffled his brown hair trying to shake the eerie feeling away.<p>

Israfel, Camuel, and Ariel walked together to them.  
>"Last I saw, he was running from the huris" Israfel sung; his dirty blonde hair was drench.<br>"What happen to you, Israfel?" Labbiel asked curiously.  
>"Nothing, I was just-"<br>"An ahuranis dump water on him." Ariel explained as he sat down near Yeriel.  
>"For what?"<br>"We were experimenting, making echinoderm, we told Israfel to be careful."  
>"But he did not care to listen," Camuel cut himself into Ariel's' sentence. "It was a fascinating creature." Camuel looked to God, "shaped like one of stars,"<br>"Yes, but then one of the ahuranis came over and saw. Once Israfel took the creature, it grew unpleasant," Ariel wiggled his fingers in the air, as if to show how it was. "Things from its body and then stuck itself onto the ahuranis' face." Ariel laughed.

Camuel started to chuckle as well, so did Yeirel and the others. Israfel crossed his arms over his simply light orange shirt. "Haa ha, it was not that funny."

"It was! The ahuranis turned from blue to red and threw hot water on him, ffffffff!" Ariel said between laughs.  
>God smirked and went over to pat Israfel on the back. "My son, you will be fine, just do not anger the ahuranis anymore. And please, I gave you the gift of voice, you do not have the ability for what Camuel and Ariel can do."<p>

Smiling, Israfel nodding. "Yes, Father you did give me an excellent voice," Israfel looked at his brothers, "none of you can sing like I can, so you can keep your talents." He said almost cocky.

"Is that so, Israfel?" Lucifer walked in, he too was a little wet.  
>"Did you run into the red ahuranis?" Labbiel asked.<br>Lucifer raised his eyebrows, "What? No, no, I just finish bathing. I was wrestling with Zadkiel. What is this about a red ahuranis?"  
>"Israfel upset one of them." Camuel stated.<p>

Ariel explained the story to Lucifer, who snickered at the thought. Israfel huffed and sat down next to Yeirel. Camuel looked at Israfel with his violet eyes, as if to telepathically tell him to ease up. Even though the young archangel was the butt of the joke, he did smile after a few minutes. It was quite humorous. Zadikel eventually came over; he was joined by Jeremiel, Haniel, Raguel, Uriel, and Jophiel.

All archangels were sitting together, having a relaxing night. The flames lit the surrounding area so well; they all could see each other's clothing and faces, except Azraels'. He kept his face hidden. They talked about various things, like what did they expect of this new creation. What would be in it? Will there be even more angels? Just things. All brothers had smiles on their faces.

"So, Yeirel," Jophiel blurted out. "I hear Heavenly is quite smitten by you."

Yeirel ran his hands through his bright lime green hair-this color was normal to him-his tan cheeks gave off a pinkish hue. "I suppose you can say that, Jophiel."  
>"Is she your mate?" Labbiel questioned.<p>

The archangel raised his hands up, waving them like a mad man. "Do not say such things, Labbiel! She is not my mate-"  
>"Not yet, at least." Jophiel interrupted.<p>

"Why are you saying this, is she not my mate!" Yeirel defended.

"Well, I guess he is right. A mate would be comparing us to the creatures..." Raziel said.  
>"Creatures?" A few asked.<br>Raziel nodded, he opened his booked. Showing all of them a well detailed picture of a few pairs of creatures. One pair was an amber-ish color with darken spots all over its body a long tail from its backside and ears that stood on its head, the other was small creatures with wings- similar to theirs'- attached to both sides. But its legs were small and thin and they had a strange object attached to its small face.  
>"What are they?" Camuel asked.<br>"I am not sure, but Father gave me visions of these creatures. He told me once the world was done, they were to live there and reproduce."  
>"Reproduce?" Lucifer questioned.<br>"To have off-springs, umm...Father called them...child-ren?" Raziel tried to remember. "Or was He referring to something else as children?"  
>"Off-springs...?" All of them said, each with amazement in their voice.<p>

"Yes, when the male and female complete an act, they produce an offspring to keep their kind living." Uriel said.

Raziel blinked, "How did you know?"

Uriel smirked, "It is written there, next to the drawings." His orange eyes looked at Yeriel. "Maybe you can have these off-springs with Heavenly?"

"How?"

Uriel grabbed Raziels' book from him, and showed him the 'act'. "All you have to do is get behind her and-"Uriel looked at Raziel's notes. "insert your-"  
>"That is enough! You are reading too much, Uriel!" Raziel hurried and grab his book, closing it and keeping it close. "Besides, even if it works like that. I mean, think about it we have females here and half of them want Jophiel. What if they wished for off-springs as well?" Raziel asked.<br>"Then I guess Jophiel has his work cut out for him." Gabriel said as he smack Jophiel on the back.

Jophiel glared at Gabriel, eventually he moved away from his brother. "Maybe they would want you instead Gabriel."  
>"No they would not."<br>"They would if I told them." Jophiel hissed.  
>Gabriel angrily looked over at his brother, "You better-"<p>

"What if!" Michael butt in, "if only those who were paired together have off springs, like the creatures. There were only two of them. So only a pair of our kind should produce these...things."  
>"How?" Yeirel asked.<br>Michael thought about it, moving his black hair away from his face it came to him. "Maybe just have some short ceremony? I do not know, have our Father do it."

"That is not a bad idea, Michael." Raziel opened his book and began to jot it down. "And since as Uriel put it we are not those creatures, maybe our act should be different. I mean why would any male want to be behind a female?" Raziel wondered. "We are superior to them; maybe it can be a different way."

"Yes, instead of behind maybe the side?" Labbiel asked.

"No, that seems more trouble than it's worth." Raziel said.

"Does it have to be standing?" Asked Haniel.

"Hmm. I do not see why it does." Raziel answered him. "Sitting?"

They looked at each other, and then shook their heads. "It can work, it is not standing. Have the female on our laps." Zadikel put it.

Raziel smiled, "Yes!"  
>"I think our act should have us lying down, sitting still has the female on top, and we can just lie down." Lucifer added in.<p>

"And be on top of them?" Michael asked. Lucifer nodded at his brother, Michael then looked at Raziel. Since he was still writing.  
>"Actually, yes, that is perfect. And since it is an act to make off springs at least you can look at the female."<p>

"Look at her like a companion?" Jeremiel inputted his thoughts.  
>"I guess, that can be a name for the ceremony."<br>"Raziel, you want to call the ceremony, 'companion'?" Raguel ask.  
>"We can think of a proper name later." Raziel told him becoming frustrated.<br>"Since we are on the topic of names, what can we call the act?" Gabriel wondered.  
>Labbiel, by now, was hovering over Raziel, "well, from what it looks like, you just enter her o'course. So..." Labbiel whispered, trying to think of a name<p>

"Intercourse? Really?" Gabriel said, "That is the best you can come up with?"

"Well, that is no-" Labbiel was cut off.

"It is not _that_ bad, but I guess it can work for now." Raziel sighed.

Labbiel blinked his green eyes three times, "actually you two, I did no-"

"Look you got your opinion out there and we are taking it, be quiet Labbiel!" Gabriel shouted, mostly because he himself didn't have an input yet.

Labbiel sighed, because that is not what he was trying to say, _who names things by sounded two words together?_ The angel asked himself, _who!_

"I think that is enough for now, we have lots of ideas, most of which are good." Raziel looked over at Labbiel.

"Wait, what if it were not male and female," Lucifer stated, "but two of the same sexes?"

Raziel thought this over, placing his hand on the back of his head, messing with his ponytail. "I do not know, I mean. It would _sound_ possible, but our bodies are made different than that of a female, Lucifer."

"Then have Father make them the same?"

"What would set us apart from the females?" Michael asked, "It does not sound like it is worth the trouble, to share the act with another male."

Lucifer huffed, his cheeks puffed a bit before letting out the small collection of air. "I suppose you are right, Michael, but it does not mean it is not possible."

They all agreed, just because it was stated by their Father does not mean it was not a possibility. Then they all looked at each other. "Who is going to perform it first?" Uriel whispered, but enough so they could hear him. Suddenly, all eyes were on Yeirel-who was so clueless he looked behind himself, expecting someone be there-figuring it would be perfect. Yeirel bit his lip as he looked at his older brothers faces. "B-brothers..." he whimpered.

They didn't say anything, they just huddle in a circle amongst themselves; every now and then glancing at Yeirel. It was clear what they had in mind, using Yeirel as the bait to be the first to try it. Just because he was the youngest? Or because he was the only one with a female that accompanies him? Wait, actually he wasn't.

Yeirel stood up from his spot, every so quickly running to Lucifer, 'You know, Lucifer has Faren, she too seems smitten by him!" Throwing it out there. Lucifer's' eyes widen and he pushed Yeirel away, "Do **_NOT_** mention that wo-"

"Ahh, I almost forgot, yes, Faren." Labbiel remembers. "Actually, Lucifer you are older than Yeirel, so maybe it should be you and not him." Labbiel suggested.

"No! I will not...do that with her!" Lucifer said, stuttering a few words. His face went from its natural soft peach to a deepen red. "Besides if we are pointing out, females, what about Jophiel? He has tons, and last I check," Lucifer glared at Michael, "is there not some female around here trying to talk to you!" His finger pointed at Michael.

"I... do not know, is there?" Michael looked at his brothers. Who in turn looked at each other.

"I think so, one of the females that is with Heavenly. I think." Yeirel answered.

It was then they realized, if a female secretly wanted Michael. What are the chances of that happening to them? The area was silent, suddenly no of them was in the mood to 'experiment'.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllll, "Gabriel yawned, stretching his wings and body. "Would you look at the time…it is very late."

"Yes, yes, I agree late." Zadikel got up. "I am going to rest...for a while."

"Me too, maybe sleep." Raguel added, his eyes glancing around.

"Oh yes, sleep. It will do wonders." Labbiel mentioned.

"We will pick this up tomorrow." Michael told them all.

Just like that the archangels scattered to their homes, much more quickly than normal. As if they were frighten at the thought of such things happening. Jophiel was more worried than all of them, "Father as much as I love your gift, sometimes I do wish all these hurises would leave me alone." Talking to himself, Jopiel was at the door opening glancing around one last time before going inside.

Michael, on his way home, ran into one of the angels he was training earlier. The angel walked with one of the hurises. "Alexander?"

Alexander looked up to see who called him, the violet eyes spotted Michael. "W-what are you doing?" He asked the archangel.

"I could ask you the same..." Michael looked from Alexander to the huris, she kept her head down, but stayed closed to Alexander. Strands of her bright brown hair, stuck out from the sheer veil covering her head. "This huris, is with you?"

"She is...her name is Sophitia..." Alexander told him.

"Excuse me?"

"She has a name...she is not just a huris." He said.

Michael blinked, of course they all had names but he didn't really think much of learning them. Not many did, they were just huris, and did it actually matter?

"I see, well hurry up and bring her- I mean Sophitia back to her home with the others." Michael told him.

Alexander nodded, placing his arm around her shoulder keeping her close to his body.

"Wait...Sophitia, are you not one of the hurises wanting Jophiel?"

She turned around, her blue eyes had confusion in them. "I am not, I understand because Lord Jophiel is beyond beauty. But...for me, " she looked at Alexander, "my spirit and mind tell me I wish for Alexander's presence." She smiled, placing her hand on her chest. "Sometimes, I just get this strange feeling right here...it sounds silly, really." She finished.

Michael shook his head, "Carry on then..." Walking away, _I guess it is not strange to think all want one male, Faren wants my brother, as do Heavenly. _Michael sighed, this is something he was glad he did not have to deal with.

God was still working on the new realm, He heard His archangels' conversation. It was all quite amusing to Him, enough to make him pause and listen to them. Laughing when it came to deciding who would do it first. When He went back to His work, it came to his mind, about angels having off springs. Children.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**A few things before you guys review, as I said this is just to better introduce all characters and the plot. And I figure, since we can use our imagination, well maybe the angels had a bit more freedom then they do now. I mean it can be possible, God made humans then when they got out of control, he 'reset' His work. Who's to say this didn't happen to the angels. Maybe they could have done all those things but after said events, He toned it down for them. I don't know lol.**

**I know there might be questions, so here something to help.**

**Huris: Are females that are always virgins, meaning if a male slept with them. The next day they were virgins again***

**Ahuranis: Are the ones who bring water to the human world. In my story, they are all females.***

**Because this is introducing the archangels, they do act differently, which is probably why they sound a bit sexist.**

***I actually found the information on this site, but I cannot remember it, if any one does, can you please PM me the site. :D? It had like all the names of angels, and it was like blue and white or something. I forgot it's been a year. Anyway, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter II

**_Chapter 2._**

A small flash of rose colored light nearly blinded him.

"Will you cut it out?"

"Just stop, it will not kill you..."

It has been a few days since the creation of Earth-that's name that had been picked out ahead of time-so far there has been day and night, plants, water, simple things. At the moment they were relaxing for the time being. The archangels were actually in another area of Earth, no one was allow to come near or enter the place God had set up for some particular reason. Instead of asking a bunch of questions they just decided to take this chance and explore Earth. A few were among the mountains in the north, some were in south experimenting with the cold weather in that area. Some like these, three here, were scattered in the middle. Uriel, Labbiel, and Raziel were on the sandy shores of some mass of land. Labbiel lay on the warm ground, while Raziel and Uriel were in the waters.

The clear blue liquid splashed against their skins, Raziel's hands were buried deep in the shallow water.

"What are you up to anyway, Raziel?" Uriel crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"Creating."

Uriel blinked his orange eyes, standing over his older brothers' shoulder. Bringing it from its watery birth, Raziel held a small scaly creature. With a very long neck, stubby limbs and a broad body. Uriel poked the odd thing, "What is it?"

Raziel smiled, "For now, I am giving it the name Plesiosauria..."

"It is an ugly thing."

"I just started!"

Uriel looked from the thing to him, "So, I mean, even if you were making that, it could have been better."

"Well, I would like to see you try!"

The red-headed angel nodded and gave his attempt to design a creature far better than Raziel's. Labbiel looked over at them, shaking his head in disappointment. _I know He said we could give it a try to make something, but I do not recall it being a competition. My brothers, I swear..._

The fiery archangel took a swing at creating a massive orb of light and shot it deep in the water. Raziel put the creature down and let it swim around. After a few moments, nothing happened. "Ha, really, brother, all that for a light show?" Raziel teased. Uriel smirked.

"Maybe you need to check your vision, I did do something." Uriel replied.

"All you did was make a ball."

Zadikel and Gabriel flew in from above landing near Labbiel. "What are you three up to?" Gabe asked. Labbiel got off the ground, standing next to them.

"Uriel did something, because Raziel made some creature." He explained, his green eyes adjusting to the bright sun. Zadikel floated over to Raziel, Gabriel and Labbiel walked.

"Really? Raziel what did you make?" Gabriel shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth, smiling.

"I made a Plesiosauria!" Raziel shouted back.

"What is that?" Zadikel asked him, pulling on his ponytail.

Raziel pushed Zadikel a bit, the knowledgeable angel was older than him but not taller. Fixing his hair, Raziel called to the creature. When it came to him, he showed Gabe and Zadikel. "This, it is a cold blooded creature. It will make a great life in this world." Explaining to them. They touched the creature in Raziel's arms. Nothing but scales, the long neck also seem to creep Zadikel out a little. Gabriel frowned at it.

"Why is its neck long?"

"I have my reasons." Raziel released it back into the water and it swam out far, very fast. "Now, see, Uriel tried to make his point but he did not make anything."

Gabriel looked at Uriel, "Ha! R-really, you cannot make anything?"

Uriel shook his head, "You will see."

Keeping quiet, they looked at whatever Uriel was looking at. The water, nothing but water. After a few minutes the wind blew. Raziel was getting chilled, so he took his hair down letting it brush against his shoulders. Today they were wearing clothes, not that they never wore them before but since this world had different temperatures and conditions, it was best to have different clothes. Raziel, Uriel, and Labbiel wore straight tunic reaching their thighs and had a simple sash on the waist, the place they were at has a very warm climate. Zadkiel and Gabriel wore the same, except they had long sleeves on their tunics. Each angel wore a different color, Labbiel had green, Uriel a light red, Raziel wore soft blue almost white, and Gabriel and Zadkiel both wore a tannish almost golden color. A few minutes had passed and still nothing happened except Raziel's creature swimming about.

"Are you sure, you-" Zadikel watched Uriel, the red-head kneeled in the water, his arms moving about. "Uriel?"

"Shhh, now you will see." Uriel sound demented. He pointed at Raziel's creature. "Watch."

Again it became quiet, in a few seconds they all noticed the water moved at a distance away. Something dull and triangular rose above the water surface.

"W-what is that?" Raziel asked.

It went closer and closer to the small plesiosauria-which by the way-was getting use to its new surroundings. It all happen almost too fast, the creature Uriel made, three times the size of Raziels', came out of the water and devour the small thing in seconds. Raziel had his hands up towards his face, watching in horror as whatever it was, ate it. Uriel smiled from ear to ear, looking over at his brother. "See, that is ten times better than your insignificant thing." He gloated.

"It was not a competition, Uriel!" Raziel yelled.

Gabriel chuckled, along with Zadikel, "well if it were, you defiantly lose, Raz."

Raziel snapped back at Gabriel, "It most defiantly was not! Stop treating it as such!" Raziel's face turned red with anger. "Both of you are so immature!"

By now, the three of them were laughing like no tomorrow. Pointing at Raziel and his redden face. Labbiel, patted his younger brother on the back. "Raziel, don't mind them..." Labbiel spoke in a very calm matter.

"I know that!" He didn't mean to snap at Labbiel, but Raziel couldn't help it. The angel pulled on his raven locks and paced around in a circle in the shallow waters.

As much as this archangel loved his brothers, they were difficult-no, infuriating to deal with.

"Lighten up, Raziel. You can make another one, it is not like you put much effort into it." Uriel taunted.

Gabriel and Zadkiel then laughed at Raziel again. Fed up with this mess, Raziel created a small ball of light in his hand and aimed it at Uriel's creature. Once if flew off, Uriel caught sight of it.

"Are you serious! Don't destroy it!" He yelled.

Just like that, the monstrous creature was dead, its body floated on top of the water, Raziel smirked at his accomplishment. "That is exactly what you get!" Raziel laughed like a madman, but the victory was short lived, once Uriel attacked Raziel.

0*******0

In the mountains, the two of them were running at inhuman speeds, dodging rocks, landing on flat surfaces to give them a boost as they jumped in the air. When an area became clear between them, they hurled towards one another, clashing their weapons. Even though these were new to them, they handle it like experts. The blonde smiled as he came close to the other, once their weapons hit and sparked, he lifted his left hand, balled in a fist and punched his opponent in the side. The other simply pushed back-using the weapons as leverage-before he was hit. Both landed on flat surfaces, one was at the top and the other a few feet below. The sky was bright and blue, the sun shone but was hidden away by clouds that came by every now and then. Up here the winds were more fierce, blowing what was loose up in the air.

The blonde breathe, as he looked upwards. "You really think you can be better than me?"

Laughing, the other man looked down, weapon in hand, "I do not think, Lucifer, I know." With that said, he flew down towards his brother and attacked once again.

Lucifer managed to dodge the oncoming threat and in doing so, he landed a firm kick on his elder brother. "I would not be so quick to underestimate, Michael!" Lucifer shouted as he grabbed him by the collar of his clothes and threw him to the Earth. Michael, heading head first to the grounds, rolled his body enough to land on his side, once he made impact with the sharp rocks and dusty surface. He slid into the side of another mountain that was connected to the one Lucifer threw him on. Getting up, Michael brushed of the dirt and mess from his clothes. His outfit, now tore in many places, shook his head. "Do you need to be so aggressive, brother?" Michael snickered.

Lucifer seeing no humor in words or action, landed a few inches away, his wings parted and ready to take off, if needed. "Where is the humor? I do not understand why you are laughing." Lu blinked his azure eyes a few times, confused

Michael scrunched his dark eyebrows as he picked pebbles from his shoulder length hair, "I am just saying, you do not need to take this so serious. We are just sparring." The eldest archangel explain.

"I know that, but I still do not see why you laugh." Lucifer said again, he reached down holding his hand out to help Michael up. "Do you not take me as a serious opponent?"

"No, no, I do. But brother, you need to relax, we are not fighting to the death." Michael told him.

His brother seemed to understand and nodded. His blonde hair releasing any dust it held while they fought. "Sure..." Lu said after a few seconds of silence.

The two decided to take a break from testing their strengths. They found a gathering of water at the base of the mountains, it steamed hot, cold water flowing from the crease of the rocks on the side. Undressing, the brothers stepped into the heated water. It was not unusual to find these spots. Yesterday, they witness a bright glowing red liquid spewing from the ground. It burned everything in its path. And even though there was nothing left but ashes, the land started to re grow again. It was explain to them, this would happen time to time, but it was part of a process for this world. In fact, a lot of things happening in this world, never happened in theirs. This all seemed nothing more than a big experiment to Him. But nonetheless, they had a few more days of exploring around this planet.

Letting out a huge sigh, Lucifer soaked his tired angelic body into the water. Going as deep as his shoulders. Bits of his golden hair became wet, the light bearer also spread his huge wings to let them soak in the heat. Of course, they twitched at the touch of it. Michael did the same as well, except he kept the water level for him at his chest. His own wings, spread open slightly. The archangel's blue eyes looked up at the sky, part of his vision blurred because of the steam emitting from the spring.

"Lucifer..."

"Yes?" He answered, sorely.

"What do you think our brothers are doing?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "I do not know, we are not connected to them." Lucifer reminded him.

Michael nodded, his brother was right. Each archangel were connected mentally, meaning they could speak to each other in their thoughts. Michael and Lucifer were connected, so they could find or talk to each other whenever they pleased. Gabriel and Zadikel were connected and so were Labbiel and Haniel. And so on. It was like each of them were connected to the ones that fit the most to one another. At least it seemed that way. When Michael thought of it, he and Lucifer were alike, despite being created apart. They both were head strong and pretty stubborn when it came to it. Even with all the arguments they would have. But other times, it was like Michael didn't even know his brother. Sometimes Lucifer would go off, alone. Not even responding to him. Times like those, worried the head archangel.

"They are probably playing around like us, Michael, well with the exception of Azrael..." Lucifer cut Michael off from his thoughts.

"Oh." He paused, "I tend to forget about Azrael, he doesn't seem to be the social type." Michael confessed.

"I agree, I wonder why he wears that veil, maybe he lacks facial features, like us."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Lucifer." Michael joked.

Lucifer looked over at him, "Where in the world did that come from and what is this 'cat'?"

Michael starched his head, " I...am not sure, it just came to me." He chuckled, which made Lucifer laugh himself. "Perhaps it is something that will make more sense later on." He suggested.

"Yes, perhaps."

"Speaking of which," Michael tap Lucifer with his foot, "I am surprise that Faren is not around you. Is she not always clinging to your side?"

Sighing angrily, "Do not ask me about her, I have not a clue why she does what she does."

"Do you not enjoy her company?" Michael teased.

"What makes you think I do? I have no time to deal with a naive female."

Michael sat next to his brother, placing his hands on Lucifer's warm face, pinching his cheeks, "oh come on, little brother, it cannot be all bad. At least you have a sweet little female like her wanting to be around you." He smiled.

Lu smacked Michael's hands away, "If you are so envious, you can have her."

"Oh no, as generous as your offer is, I would prefer to have my own angelic companion."

"Oh really? Then take your pick of the hundreds around." Lucifer pushed Michael away, almost into the water.

Sitting up straight, "I will, when I find one I feel I have a connection with."

"Connection? Like us?"

"No. Well, maybe. I am not sure, a few nights ago I ran into Alexander and he was escorting a huris. She told me, for whatever reason, she was drawn to Alexander." Michael pointed to his chest, right in the middle, "something here, made her attracted to him. More than any other being in our home." Michael explained.

Lucifer-sort of- rolled his eyes and laugh, "That sounds stupid."

Michael shook his head, "Well maybe so, but I just know I want to feel that connection with a female."

"Idiot." Lucifer mumbled.

"You just do not understand, one day when you do feel that way about Faren, then you will not be calling me an idiot."

"I highly doubt, I will ever would want that 'feeling' with her."

"One day brother."

Lucifer ignored Michael's last words, he knew he didn't want Faren in any way. She was just a pain to him. The angel couldn't even understand why she was around in the first place. Now, maybe if it were Heavenly clinging to him, he wouldn't mind as much. Lucifer always found her, pleasing to the eyes. And wasn't just Heavenly, there were few others Lucifer wouldn't mind. And Lu knew who Michael talked of, the female with Alexander, he never found her appealing either. Maybe he just had a certain type, he liked. Anyway, the light bearer shrugged his thoughts away.

"I think it is about time we go. We still have a whole day to see this world. How bout we meet up with the others?" Michael suggested as he got out the spring.

Lucifer watched his older brother, then shrugged. "Why not, maybe we can sneak to see this garden, our Father does not wish us to see?"

"Brother, brother, brother..."Michael sighed in a soft tone, "when will you learn."

"Wha-?"

Michael putted on his clothes and tucked the weapon into the sash on his waist. "I already saw the garden."

In disbelief, Lucifer mouth was gapped open. "Are you serious, when?"

Michael strolled along the dirt path, leading away from the spring. "Well, to put it precisely, I will see it. Before you at least!" Michael took off in to the air, flying towards the direction of the garden.

Lucifer punched the ground, getting out of the water and rushed to put on his clothes, "Michael! How dare you mislead me!" He yelled after him, grabbing his weapon and flying to catch up to Michael. The younger archangel was fast and almost caught up to him. It was difficult for both of them to fly correctly with damp wings, but they manage. "You will not get there before me, Michael!" Lucifer yelled.

The leader of the angels looked behind him, smiling, "Oh really?" He yelled back.

Lucifer then sneered, but then suddenly he pointed ahead of Michael. "Look out!"

"What!" Michael taunted.

"No, I mean it look-"

It was too late, Michael crashed into a group of angels who were innocently flying to Earth. They all crashed on the ground, creating a deep hole in the surface. Lucifer flew down to check on them. In the pile of winged beings were; Yeriel, Jophiel, Jeremiel, Heavenly, and another female angel. Lucifer smirked and landed near the shallow crater. "Nice fall." Lucifer joked, badly.

"Be quiet!" Michael yelled, getting up.

"What were you rushing to?" Yeriel asked, getting up as well. He then helped Heavenly up. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Heavenly nodded, "Yes." She dusted off her pink dress.

"We were just playing around." Michael told them. He helped up the others, after they got out of the hole. Lucifer kept smiling, Michael noticed and shot an annoyed look at his younger brother.

"Do not be mad me, you started it." Lucifer looked over at the other, "Where were you all going?"

"I was on my way to meet Raziel," Jeremiel started, "it seems something happened."

"Like what?" Lu asked.

"I am not sure, but whatever it was. It involves Gabriel and Uriel."

They all nodded at the same time, like it just clicked together for them. Lucifer looked at Yeriel and Heavenly, "and you two?"

Yeirel looked around, like he was hoping no one would asked. "I saw a quiet spot, filled with all sorts of plants. I wanted to show Heavenly." He stuttered, Heavenly grabbed Yeriel by the arm and smiled. In turn, it made the youngest archangel turn red.

"So, everyone has plans." Michael said under his breathe, "Jophiel, is this another companion of yours?"

The blonde angel looked at his superior. "Oh, no. She just wanted to see Earth. Since Father added the sun and moon, making this place wander-able."

"Is that a word?" Michael asked.

Jophiel looked away, "Everyone else can make up words, but I cannot?"

"You could, if you can come up with words that make sense." Lucifer told him.

Before Jophiel could respond; Jeremiel placed his hands on his head, leaning forward. "Arrr, I guess I better go." He told his brothers before flying off. That was the thing about the connection, sometimes if either of them express certain emotions, it gave the receiver a terrible head ache.

Yeirel and Heavenly left as well, wanting to see this area he found. Leaving Michael, Lucifer, Jophiel, and the female. Lucifer wanted to go find Gabriel and see what he did. Michael protested at first, but Lucifer insisted that they separate for now and meet up in a few hours. Michael reluctantly agree. Watching Lucifer leave, Michael looked over at Jophiel. "Did you plan on leaving as well?"

"Well, yes, I promise to see Ariel."

"Why?"

"I cannot say, I am sworn to secrecy." Jophiel explained.

Michael blinked, "Secrecy? Of what?"

"I cannot say, I promised them." Jophiel repeated, "Why don't you show her around." He pointed at the female angel, who had be quiet this whole time.

Michael look back and forth at the two, he really didn't want to. But with nothing else to do, it seems like he didn't have a choice. "I suppose." He looked at the woman.

She smiled at him, "What do you have in mind, Lord Michael?"

"See, getting along already." Jophiel patted Michael on the shoulder and left.

Michael was not use to the 'Lord' title the lesser angels gave him and his brothers. Since all of the archangels are the princes, most angels call them 'Lords'. Some didn't and some did. Mostly the females said this. So hearing this made him uncomfortable, especially since he knows who is all powerful in this world. "Can you place not call me, 'Lord'?" He asked her politely.

She frowned but nodded, "Yes, I am sorry Lord-I mean, Michael."

"All right, what would you like to see?" He asked her.

She thought about it for a second, "I wish to see the vast amount of water." She had a high pitched voice, but it was sort of cute in a way. Michael nodded and grabbed her hand. Agreeing to take her to see the ocean, for whatever reason she had. The archangel smiled at her, and she did in return.

As they flew in the sky, they reached the ocean in mere minutes. Sitting on the cliff on an island. The sun high in the sky, made the water glitter in a way it didn't in Heaven. They watched and saw creatures jumping out of the water making high clicking and whistling sounds. She leaned on Michael. "What are those?"

"I suppose my brothers came up with something." Michael said.

"Oh, it must be exciting to create another life." She said amazed.

Michael smirked and pulled her close, "It is, but only a few of us are allowed to create these creatures." He stopped talking, breathing heavily.

"You are blessed, Father gave you the power over all of this in His absence. It must make you happy."

The angel said nothing, yes, if He were to vanish, Michael would be charge of more things than he is in charge of now. But somehow it didn't make him happy to know that. Instead he just nodded. The female glanced up at him, "If it were not any trouble. Do you have a companion?"

"For what?"

"To be with you?" She asked, "I was hoping if you did not, I could be."

Michael bite his lower lip, "I do not, but I would have-"

She grabbed his hands in hers, her face glowed. "That is wonderful, would you place consider me? I have always wonder about you. I am curious and wish to know you better. As all I know of you, is your status." She spoke.

"I..." stopping himself, he wasn't sure about this. But what could it hurt. "I suppose," Not wanting to disappoint her. "I could use company, such as yourself." Saying that, made it seem like he was swallowing a giant rock in his throat. And as it went down, it gave him the most queasiest feeling, he could imagine. The girl squeal and embraced the archangel prince.

"I promise you will not regret this!" She said with joy.

Michael nodded over and over again, "I feel like I already do." he whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Michael redirected her view, "Look, it's those creatures, from the water."

Luckily, she did turn her attention to the ocean. Michael sighed in relief.

_Why am I feeling this way? _Michael thought to himself.

0*******0

In the garden, in the center of such a lovely garden. He brought together roots from the trees. Flowers from the ground, all in one place. His hands touched the ground, a soft green glow came. And in seconds, a heartbeat started. The roots retreated away from where His hands were, making a clear area. Taking the right hand, He pushed it with ease into the dirt. It was like creating a portal, but at the same time it wasn't. When He held onto what He wanted. He pulled his arm out of the land. Arose came a petite female, with long flowing brown hair. Her skin a very pale green, with a slight hint of peach. She held nothing on her skin except plant roots and vines covering her breasts and womanly areas. She had long legs that fitted well with her structure. Once she stood on the ground her eyes opened. Dark green eyes, fitted with her features. He stood a few inches away from her. She looked around the area. Getting use to her being 'alive'.

Quickly she caught on she could walked on the soft grass or float above it. There were insects flying around her, drawn to her. One landed on her, she smiled.

"I am the one who created you." He said.

She looked in his direction. Frighten at first.

"You, only you, will watch and care for this land. This world. You are like Me, but then you are not."

She blinked a few times, confused. She opened her mouth to speak, "...what am I?" she asked, her voice so low it was almost impossible to hear her.

"The caretaker of this world. You are only able to speak to Me or whoever I allow you to speak to."

The female looked at Him and then at the garden, "Everything is so beautiful. Is this my home?"

Ignoring her question, He continued, "You do not belong to Me, I have given you free will, to do has you please to see to it, this place stays as you see it." Walking to her, He touched her forehead. Like that her sight was gone. "No longer will you be able to see, you shall only remember what you saw. You will use what you control to see around you."

She was taken back, her sight filled with the beauty of luscious plants and trees, now replaced with darkness. She couldn't see anything and became scared. He touched her shoulder, "Use this world, your gift, I have blessed you with to see. Then everything will became clear."

"I...I do not know if I can..."

"You can, for I have seen it." He told her.

Scared, but she still attempted to. Using the plants around as an extension of her body, she was able to create an outline of the surrounding area. She was able to see Him, the flowers, waters, everything. She smiled, the roots moved at her will. Her control.

"This is yours, do you understand." He asked.

She nodded, yes. "Who are you?" She questioned.

"I am the Creator of you, of this world. Of this universe. I am Lord of all. But am I also known as God." He announced.

"What of my name?"

"The mother of earth." He told her.

"Mother...Earth?" She blinked, then glanced around, even though all she saw was darkness, she could still see the beautiful world. "Mother Earth...it sounds endearing."

He started to leave, "Where are you going?"

"I still have a couple more days to finish this world. I will be in touch with you, soon. Till then, make use of what I gave you." In a flash of light, He vanish.

She stood there, in the garden. Not sure what she should do at this point. When an insect landed on her nose, she smiled. "Do not worry, I will care for you and everything you thrive in. This world is my home, these plants. Will be like my children. I love them all, and make sure no harm is to happen."

In Heaven, God walked to His throne. "With only a few short days left in Earth's, I need to finish my plan. Perhaps, it is time I gathered all the archangels and speak with them." God paused and turned around, "Azrael?"

The tall dark archangel stood in the doorway, "Father, I do not wish to impose but..."

"Yes?" God sat down in His throne.

"Maybe you can make me like my brothers?"

"Are you not happy with how you are?"

Azrael looked down, "I do not think so. My brothers are able to see each other and smile. I cannot, I wish to...do the same like them. Not hide underneath this veil." He requested.

"Azrael, I have created you for a purpose. And soon you will carry out that purpose."

"But Father, I just want to see my brothers, without looking through this fabric!"

God stayed silent for a few seconds, He rested his chin on the palm of His hand. "Are you willing to give up something, in exchange to remove the veil?"

"Y-yes." Azrael said uneasy.

"Hm, I will consider your words. But I cannot promise you anything, Azrael. Now leave. I need my time alone."

The dark angel nodded, "thank you Father." He left the throne room, as soon as he reached outside, he placed a hand on the front of the veil. Even though, in a way he had no face, Azrael could feel himself smiling. "For once, I will be able to remove this damned cloth. To fit in perfectly with the others." He could feel the confidence growing. But at what cost will he pay to gain a face?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authoress Note:<em>**_ Ah, not much of an update. But I knew I wanted to include a few more things to this story. I know the next chapter is going to talk about three or four of the archangels, so you all can get to know them better. I am not sure which three or four, so maybe you can help? Either: Yeriel, Jeremiel, Ariel, Camuel, Jophiel, Haniel, Raguel, Israfel, Azrael, or Zadikel. I want to save the major ones for last._

_Also, can anyone think of a name/description for girl angel. I'm not so great with names and I want to go with blonde and blue eyes, but I think I have enough light eyed and haired characters. Lol. I dunno._

_But R&R and I hope you all enjoyed it~_


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III **

* * *

><p>Jophiel walked around the forest a bit, looking for his brother. It was a funny thing though, calling them his 'brothers' when they were created separately, and according to Raziel's Book, for ones to be siblings. Each needed the same maternal and paternal line. Then again, not much of all this made sense to him, really. Before Earth, the angels would enjoy their world freely. Doing what they wanted, with limits of course. There was a tap on Jophiel''s pale orange wing, he turned around to see Ariel, half naked nonetheless, hiding behind a tree.<p>

"A-ariel?"

The red eyed angel darted his head around, "Come here..." He spoke just above a whisper. Then disappeared into the trees. Jophiel blinked but followed. When he came to a small clearing, the angel of beauty saw Camuel sitting against a tree with his knees to his chest. Head buried in his lap.

"What happen?" Jophiel asked, worried.

Ariel bit his lip and ran his hand through the mixed colors of black and green in his hair, "you remember what Lucifer said about...well instead of a male and f-female?" He paused, Jophiel nodded like he understand but yet didn't, "so, well we wanted-"

"YOU!" Camuel yelled.

Ariel nervously cleared his throat, but was interrupted by Jophiel, "j-just start at the beginning...please."

Sighing, Ariel nodded and proceeded to explain to Jophiel.

*-*-*-xAB1x-*-*-*

"Are you sure, you want to do this?" Camuel asked as he was being dragged through a wooded area.

"Well, I just want to test it out. Look, I did ask you, Camuel...you didn't have to say 'yes'." Ariel responded.

Camuel glanced around the scenery then said, "I know, but...why me?"

Ariel shrugged, "we're close? Maybe I do not know."

They were at a small wide clearly, as if the trees purposely decided not to grow here, but that sounded a bit silly as trees don't think. Both of them stood in the middle of the clearing, Ariel held Camuel's hands. Camuel was only an inch or two taller than Ariel, so when the violet-eyed angel looked down, he saw Ariel-partially. Again the archangel asked Camuel, if he really wanted to. Taking a deep breath, he assured Ariel that he would go through with it. Neither of them smiled at the idea, but it was only an experiment. That's all. It meant nothing more.

So...

Why all the patting around the bush?

Slowly-and I mean _slowly_-Ariel got the courage to press his lips on Camuel's. Eventually, Camuel mustered up enough nerve to kiss back. Kisses didn't mean anything too much. It was a simple way to show each other affection. This was mostly done with a male angel kissing a female angel though. Surprisingly, Camuel wrapped his arms around Ariel pulling him close. It threw the mixed colored hair angel off; he almost broke the kiss itself. Things from there took a turn, the simple-everyday kind of- kiss went from just that to something more. Their lips parted ways and their tongues intertwine with each other's. Ariel grabbed a handful of Camuel's hair, the angel murmured at this action. The next thing they knew they were pushing each other around, as if to dominate one another. Instead they fell on the soft grass and the kissing went to heavy petting. Then that lead to what was only-

*-*-*-xAB1x-*-*-*

"You...WHAT!" Jophiel shouted. Ariel covered Jophiel's mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" Ariel paused, "look we...were...just...-"

Camuel grabbed his hair, "I do not know what to call it, but we did it! And Ariel topped first, then I tried too but I was just so bleh! So he like-"

"I don't wanna know!" Jophiel said after taking Ariel's hand away from his face. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, we thought you would not...tease us about this.." They confessed at the same time.

Jophiel asked, "W-where did you...do it?" As soon as he said, it was like he wished he didn't. Ariel leaned up and whispered in his ear, "oh...you can do it there? Hmm.."

It was quiet between the three of them, so much it became awkward. Suddenly, Jophiel broke the silence with a-"Was it bad?"

Ariel and Camuel looked at each other, and then nodded 'no'. Jophiel then shrugged, "if it wasn't bad then it probably meant God doesn't mind."

"But what if it was a test! And we failed! FAILED! Jophiel! Do YOU UNDERSTAND?" Camuel shouted, over dramatically.

"Cam! Calm down, you're over reacting!" Jophiel spoke within reason.

"OVER REACTING! I'M OVER REACTING! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Camuel said, looking at them.

"That you're being unnessacary with how you are taking this..." Ariel explained.

Camuel thought about it then stood up, "Oh...I guess I am..." He said surprising calm now. "So what now?"

"I won't tell anyone, but I guess if you don't feel guilty about the act between you and you can still look at each other without...complications...then you're fine." Jophiel stopped, "though I wouldn't tell Gabriel...you will never hear the end of it..." He added.

Both of them nodded, Ariel put the rest of his clothes on and the three of them head out, to find out what the others were doing. While flying Camuel glanced over at Ariel, he still thought of him as his brother, even after _that_. Ariel noticed and looked back at him, at first it seemed a little awkward, but then if God had nothing against it, why punish themselves? They smiled and laughed, but that was never going to happen again, they'd promised each other that much.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeirel<strong>

**"Guardian One" or "God will Protect"**

_The youngest archangel took his female friend to a spectacular meadow. Bright green eyes, almost hinted with a yellow tinged. A darken green blue-ish hair, that draped on the sides of his head but was oddly short in the back. His darken brown skin, glowed at the sight of the field._

...

I turned to see the reaction on her face.

"Do you like it?" I asked her.

She couldn't stop looking around; her mouth was open a bit. And her eyes widen; I do not think I have ever seen Heavenly this excited.

"This is more than words can say, I knew our Father was capable of great things, but this...this is beyond anything I could imagine." She said, and then her eyes turned to me. "Yeirel, I do not know what to say..." She sounded speechless.

I tried not to, but I started to feel heat in my face as she told me those things. Right then, I did not have any words for her and even if I did, they would not escape my mouth. "I...uhhh...gmmmhmmm..." was the only thing I could muster. Heavenly, smiled then laughed. Her lighten green eyes glowed from her lifted spirit. Covering her mouth-which I wish she did not- as they form that beautiful emotion.

"Yeirel, how do you expect your brothers to take you seriously?" She asked of me.

"An archangel is still an archangel, even if he cannot speak correctly in front of someone as lovely as you, Heavenly." I told her, I couldn't help it. Every time I was near her, I wanted to reminder that even though I loved our Father, I wanted to let her know that I did see her as beautiful and loved her as well. She placed her hands on her redden cheeks, looking down. Her long, long black hair that touched the back of her knees-neatly in a braid-began to sway forward as she leaned.

I nervously pulled her to me, her wings shuttered at my touch. Did I scare her? I hope not. Heavenly barely reached my chest, she was short. I liked it. Before I knew it, I had leaned down to her, our breaths touch and it felt amazing. I moved closer, but she pulled back then stared at me. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"I do not know..." Heavenly pulled out of my arms and took a few steps back. I'll admit it, I felt hurt. I looked at her confused, I wanted an answer. Did she not feel the same? "Heavenly-"

She put her hand up, silencing me. At the same time, she came closer to me, lifted herself off the ground high enough and places those sweet lips on my cheek. I felt numb-with joy, mind you- Then she spoke, "Yeirel, I'm not completely sure what I am feeling at this moment about you...but-" She stopped..._but what?_ "I do know, as much as we are loyal and meant to love our Father; I wish to make more of the love for you..." She smiled a very small smile though.

"I don't understand..."

"I know, but it's hard to explain...I love you, a lot, Yeirel, it's just...I don't wish for you to think of me like the hurises..."

I see...I smiled at her, "I would never, Heavenly, not now- not even years from now. You are special to me; I would never do anything to hurt you." I assured her. Her smiled widen more and she hugged me. I felt pleased and relaxed.

* * *

><p>Jeremiel reached his brothers. By now, Gabriel held Raziel in a body lock. Raz's powder blue wings squished underneath Gabe's body. The older angel flicked his soft amber wings in Raziel's face causing sand to enter his nose and mouth. Labbiel and Zadikel, at one point tried to help but found this to be humorous. Jeremiel sighed, in a soft light his pale lavender wings vanish. He walked over to his brothers. "What is going on? We're only three days into this world being completed and here you guys are fighting. Again!"<p>

Raziel attempted to speak but his bully wouldn't allow it. Jeremiel shot a disapproving look at Labbiel and Zadikel, who both stop laughing. "Keep this up and Raguel will show up. And you all know how he is."

"Puh-lease." Gabriel said, adding a new word to their language. "Like he's going to do anything to me. I'm older than all of you."

"Father did give him the position of settling all fights and disputes." Labbiel reminded him, "So, that gives him the right to do as he pleases."

Gabe bit his soft pink-hue lips. "Your point?" He released Raziel and got up, dusting the sand and dirt from his clothes.

"That is my point." Labbiel said, a little annoyed. Sometimes he wondered if Gabriel was slower than the rest of the angels.

"Speaking of which." Jeremiel helped Raziel, "where is He?"

Zakiel shrugged, "I don't even recall seeing Him this morning."

The angels wondered where their Creator ran off to. Raziel shook his wings as they were numb. Then ruffled his black hair. "Well, I'm sure He'll come back. I mean we still have a world here."

They all agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Raguel<strong>

**"Friend of God"**

_This light bronze skin colored angel, stood on the plains of nothing but sand and heat. The sun shone down bright. His long, waist length, black hair clung to his angelic form. Dark brown eyes glared around the area, which was named by him, the desert. _

Our Father created this, us. But somehow, I can't shake this feeling off. That there is something He is not telling us. I am supposed to be around my brothers to make sure they are in line. But I do wish for time to myself.

"¿Qué es este idioma" I have said this many times. Along with other sentences but why is it that I speak it? Israfel, he too understands it but it seems no one else but us speaks it. Has our Father implanted this in our minds? If so, what for. I kneel down, closer to the heated mixture of tiny rocks, filling this land. With my finger I write in the sands. Then stood up, my eyes stared at the words: מה זה אומר?. Sighing, I decided to go back to my brothers. Maybe to talk more to Israfel.

* * *

><p>"Can you please slow down!" Michael yelled.<p>

The blonde haired angel looked up. She had tried to take off his clothing, having already removed hers. Though her long hair covered the top parts of her breasts. Michael hung onto his clothing. The whole time, he had tried to tell her 'no' and 'to stop'. At the same time, he desperately reached Lucifer, who was ignoring him. "But why? Is this not what we are supposed to do?" She asked.

He placed his right hand on his forehead, pushing away his raven black bangs. "I guess, but why rush things. I mean, I did agree to be with you, but we're only a few days into this 'relationship," he used the visible quotation marks with his hands, "and to do this right away? I don't think so."

"But I read it in Raziel's book." She pleaded.

"First, he needs to stop leaving his stuff around. Second, Kara, I just..." he thought of the words. "I'm not ready for this. Ok?"

Kara's blue eyes looked to the ground, as if she'd be shunned. She grabbed her dress and set it in her lap. "You're right. I'm sorry, Michael, I just thought. Well never mind." She put her clothes on, and fixed her hair. Her semi-pale skin hands grabbed Michaels' hands. "When you're ready." She smiled and planted her cherry-color lips on his mouth. As usual, Michael awkwardly kissed back.

When he pulled away, he stood up and walked outside. They were in a small cavern, near a beautiful waterfall, the archangel splash then clear water on his face. To him, it was difficult keeping up with Kara and attending to his work. He figures this is what Lucifer must feel like when Faren follows him around all the time. _Lucifer? _Michael shouted in his mind. He waits for a response.

_What? _Lucifer screamed.

_What have you been doing, that you can't come over here?_

Lucifer went quiet. _I was just busy. Why, what did you want anyway!_

_Kara just tried to...well, she was naked._

_So. I've seen you naked; I've seen Faren naked, what's the problem._

_She tried to get me naked and-she wanted me to lay with her!_

Lucifer took a moment to process this before laughing. Michael's face turned red. _What is so funny?_

_I'm sorry, brother, it's just. Oh, I can't picture that. Did you do it?_

_NO!_

_Ha...I knew it._

_Knew what?_

Michael and Lucifer went silent; did they really just hear that?

Kara watched as Michael was just standing there, not moving. She blinked wondering what was going on.

_What, this was a private conversation?_

_Gabriel! _Michael and Lucifer spoke in their minds at the same time.

_Yeah! I was trying to reach Zadikel and then I thought, I wonder what Michael is doing right now. And well, here I am connected to you guys._

_Get out! _Michael yelled.

_Why?_

_Cause no one wants you here. _Lucifer said.

_Is that how you treat your older brother, Lulu? _Gabriel asked.

_Gabriel, never call me that!_

_Lulu, lulu, lulu, lulu, lulu, lulu!_

_ARGGHH! _Lucifer went silent.

_Gabriel...I swear..._Michael said before coming back to reality. He looked over at Kara, who was picking random plants. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, finally back. Well, I think these are so pretty." Kara said.

Michael then explained to her he needed to go back to the Angelic World and asked if she would be fine on her own. She told him, 'yes'.

* * *

><p><strong>Israfel<strong>

**"Burning One"**

_Dirty blonde hair entangled in the winds. The angel flew at a fast pace, enjoying the air and the night sky. He was at another part of this world. Where night had already fallen. His baby blue eyes, happily glanced at the miniature looking diamonds in the sky. They were all breath taking and there was countless of them. His wings, of pastel gold color, guided him throughout this experience._

This place is amazing! I can't believe what has been accomplished in this amount of time. Or maybe I can. The times were different from our worlds. Three days here was like nearly three years in the Angelic world. I wonder if the times will connect. Who knows?

I looked at the nearly full moon as I flew passed it. It was stunning, more than anything I could picture. I opened my mouth and out came musical lyrics. "" I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress Note(s):<strong>

מה זה אומר?.= What does it mean?

"¿Qué es este idioma= What is this language?

Hope you like the little things about the archangels. Since this is the beginning, let's assume they are not aware of the different languages, yet. Or anything really, for that matter, hence the first thing. I'm not sure which next set of archangels I am doing, but hey, you readers are more than welcome to pick. Look at my original (crappy) Angelic Beginning fic. Just know the main four are last: Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer and 'Labbiel'.

Yeirel's name can mean one or the other, I haven't picked which one. I like them both.


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

* * *

><p>"Yehovah, are you listening?"<p>

His azure eyes looked up from his hand and at the being who called him, "I am."

Without further discussion, the deity looked at the other gods. They were still waiting for a couple of others. In this world, they all met here. To talk about plans and events. The last time they were in this realm was before the creation of Earth. Yehovah was responsible for its creation, while the others created the other planets. This realm, was different, nothing lived here. All it was was a dark forest. No sunlight, no moonlight. Nothing. The only lights that were here was the ones the deities created. The lights floated in a large circle around their meeting area. Swirling about near the trees. It lit the whole place up, so they could see the wooden seats and large oval table. Next to Yehovah, as the others called Him, was the newly and youngest goddess. She sat quietly not sure what to say.

The oldest god looked at Yehovah and his company, "I do not recall us discussing the creation of a new being, Yehovah." He snapped at him.

"It was in the best interest of the Earth, to have someone look after the terrain." Yehovah told him.

"Really? I would have assumed this 'goddess'" he used the term loosely, "was your play thing."

Yehovah slammed his hand on the table as he stood, "it has nothing to do with that, Chaos!"

"You dare raise your voice at me!" He yelled, his left hand glowed and lighting sparked from his palm.

"Now, now boys. There is no harm." A very voluminous goddess enters the clearing. Wearing an off white, see through silk gown, her small round breasts were very visible. A thick gold belt, adorn with many jewels rested on her small waist. Attach to the belt was thin gold chains that swing with every step she took, lightly hitting her wide hips. Her long, tight curled dark hair fell down to the middle of her back. Her feet bared but jeweled anklets decorated her ankles. This exact same jewelry scattered on her neck, arms, and wrists. "No need to fight and destroy the universe already." She looked at the young goddess, "we have room for two. Besides I would love the help." She spoke so formally. Chaos relaxed and talked to another deity.

Yehovah sat down; his eyes looked at his creation. "That is-"

"I can introduce myself, sweet-stuff." She walked over, so full of grace and elegance. Sitting down next to her. "I am Gaia. And do you have a name?"

"He says I am mother of the earth-"

Gaia held her delicate hands up, "you are a goddess. You don't need to listen to him." She examines the girl with her lovely brown eyes. "Terra, will due for now."

"Gaia, where are your siblings?"

She looked over at Chaos. "They will not be attending, which is why I am here." She then looked over at Yehovah. "I will be taking this little thing under my wing." She told him, not asking.

Yehovah sighed and rested his right hand under his chin. Gaia reached over and plucked one of Yehovahs' curls. "Oh, don't be a stick in the mud already, what kind of god are you?"

"Oh Gaia, you should stop flirting, he has no interests in things like that." Nüwa said; her silken black hair fixed over her left shoulder.

Cernunnos joined in, his messy dark red hair covered the base of the horns on his head. Freckles randomly on his pale face. "Oh yes, the 'Almighty' Yehovah, too good for a relationship." he mocked, his accent heavy on his words.

Chaos ordered them all to stop. There were many deities here, all of different skin colors, shapes, sizes, voices, even languages. But in this realm, they all spoke one language. Realm of the Gods, one might put it. Others would later come to know this has purgatory. They all spoke of what to do now that the worlds have been created and were nearly finish. A few of them suggested they all live on these worlds. But Chaos reminded them; they all had their own realm that was their home. Why would they abandon it?

There was a lot of talking and a lot of arguing. This meeting would go on forever if something wasn't decided. Then a voice interrupted them with a, "I have an idea."

All of the goddess and gods looked at the new goddess. She blinked her dull green-white color eyes. Even though she was blind, she could still feel them looking at her, when the quiet it down. Chaos raised an eyebrow. "And what is it?" He said.

"Why...why don't we let creatures roam the worlds? Ones that can adapt to each world. See how they function." Terra said. They all glanced at one another. "It's just, why jump on the worlds when they are so new?" She lifted her folded hands from her lap and opened them. Letting a small scaly creature roam on the table. "This is one of the things Yehovahs angels made on that Earth. Maybe something like these or different types of them could...inhabit them." She grew quiet.

Chaos was about to dismiss her silly idea when Nüwa spoke, "I like it. Why not? Each of us takes a section of Earth and the others can take a planet and create these things." She picked up the reptile. Nüwa reached in the middle of the table and in seconds a miniature image of the earth showed. The planet, with a giant mass of land stuck together. The rest of it was nothing but waters. Nüwa further explained and the rest of the deities nodded and agreed.

Each one claimed what land they wanted. Because Terra had the idea, she went first, she picked the waters. Then the rest went. When Earth was done, most deities took it upon themselves to claim a whole planet.

Within hours the meeting was over, they all left to begin this project. Gaia walked over to Terra, "not bad for a new goddess." Terra smiled at her words, Gaia's eyes looked at Yehovah, she didn't say anything to him, just patted him on the cheek and left.

"Will I fit in?" Terra asked.

He looked at her and nodded, "of course. Now I have to finish my work before the next meeting." Yehovah told her, and then left. Before leaving this realm, Chaos stopped him. They looked at each other, "yes?"

"I know I have asked you this before. But I must bring this up."

Yehovah sighed, "I have thought about it. I am considering it. Not any time soon, though. But I feel as if my angels would-"

Chaos stopped him, "Just know, the moment they begin to have offsprings, they would have more. How do you plan on handling this?" The god explained to Chaos, his eyes widen at the idea. "That is a little extreme. Even for me."

"It might be, but I don't see another way around it." Yehovah explained. Chaos nodded and dismissed him. Each deity had their own abilities and gifts. Yehovah was one of the few who was able to see time that has yet to come. Chaos glanced around at the nearly empty area. There was years until the next meeting of the deities. In a veil of smoke, Chaos disappeared.

x-*-*-*-*-x

A few days on earth went by again. The world finally completed. It was a happy day, so much; He expressed his feelings by claiming this day would forever be a resting day. Only to be celebrated. His angels agreed and happily thanked him. The archangels set up a place for music, food, and dancing in the Angelic World. Something they all had not done since the beginning of Earth. Israfel did what he could to out shine Lucifer, which failed. Yeirel and Heavenly spent the day together, in each other's arms. Michael though wished he could be elsewhere at first, sincerely kissed Kara. She was shocked at first, but smiled with love and returned the sensual lip-action. It was a step he was becoming more and more comfortable with her around. Ariel and Camuel played tricks on Gabriel and Zadikel but that ended with a fight between the four of them and Raguel forcefully breaking it up.

God smiled and laughed, quietly he slipped away to Earth. He stood outside a lavish space, he personally created himself. Filled with fruits, trees, animals, and its own water supply. He placed his hand on what look like an opening for a door. He had great plans for this simple space. Great ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress Note(s):<strong>

Shortest chapter ever! I am so sorry, but I felt it could end there. Alright, those of different beliefs, you can kills me. I respect every religion and every beliefs. So, I kind of picture all of the deities in a meeting. LOL. And from what I research, Chaos is the suppose to be the first one, I think, for Greek Myths. So, I love that idea and used it. Gaia is also greek. Nüwa is Chinese and Cernunnos is Celtic.

Again, I am so not trying to offend anyone, but I have crazy ideas. The next chapter should be soon, and hint hint. This is where ts takes place near and in Eden. R&R~


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

* * *

><p>The celebration kept going even with God leaving. All the angels had a grand time, even if it was getting late. They did not care. A few male angels coupled with either female angels, huris, or Ahuranis. Sophitia and Alexander openly revealed their relationship; it was strange because hurises were not for committed relationships. However, regardless as time went on through the night, the heavenly beings accepted it. Then the news of Heavenly and Yeirel wanting to start to be a couple had spread to everyone, like the roaring fire. However, everyone figure that would happen anyway.<p>

Michael spotted Lucifer sitting alone away from the party. He ran over to join his brother. Michael stood in front of him, but it seemed he was invisible.

"Lucifer?" He spoke. Then kneeled down in front of him.

Lucifer's eyes were out of focus as if his mind was elsewhere. Michael pulled on Lucifer's blonde hair. Absently he looked at his older brother. "What?"

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No...I-" he stopped; he wanted to explain his whole theory about their Father's plan and whatnots but was afraid his brother would not understand. Michael thought highly and would follow their father blindly. Lucifer instead said, "It's nothing, Michael." He then changed the subject, "I see you are becoming cozier with Karra."

Michael blushed lightly then sat next to his brother, "I suppose so..."

"But...?" Lucifer added.

"It's nothing." Michael glanced at the angels celebrating and having fun. Labbiel and Camuel were playing a game of sorts. Israfel and Raguel were instructing a few lesser angels, Michael assumed they had something planned for later. He even managed to spot Jophiel who was in the middle of a group with female angels and hurises. He did not seem to mind, this time. He blinked his blue eyes when he saw an angel dressed in black walking pass him. "Azrael?"

The figure stopped in front of them, "Yes?"

"Why aren't you enjoying the celebration?"

He kept silence for a moment, "I don't see the point. The Earth is finish but I feel there is still work to be done. Why celebrate, if nothing is truly done?"

"I see." Michael said before looking at Lucifer, who only shrugged his broad shoulders. "Azrael, why don't you take off that veil? It must be hard to get around."

Azrael lifted his arms; his outfit had long sleeves going past his hands, which his brothers rarely saw. His skin was pale, paler than Raziels'. Touching the hems of the veil covering his face, the silent angel hesitated. "I...I would prefer not to. I can see just find, very well in fact." He said farewell to them and walked off.

"You know, I've never seen Azrael fly before." Lucifer said when their strange brother was gone.

Michael nodded in agreement. For some reason, the way Azrael was created much more different from everyone else. He was always quiet and rarely took accompany to anyone. He wasn't even connected to any of the archangels. Lucifer shook his head, that's when he caught sight of Yeirel and Heavenly. They chatted together, Yeirel held his arms around Heavenly's waist and both of them smiled and laughed. Lucifer, bit his inner lower lip and got up to leave. "I'll see you another time..." He said.

"But..." Lucifer flew off. "What is going on with him?" He questioned.

"Hey, Michael!" Uriel shouted as he ran towards his eldest brother.

Michael stood up, "What?" He raised his darken brows.

"I heard from Gabriel that Father wants you, me, Gabe, and Azrael to complete a task."

"What for?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I just know that's what he said." The red-head angel looked around, "why are you alone?"

"I was talking to Lucifer, he seems not himself tonight." Michael said, his voices laced with worry.

The fiery angel placed a hand on Michael's shoulders and said, "don't worry. He's probably just hiding from Faren." He joked.

Michael managed to pull out a faint smile. But he couldn't help but worry about his younger brother.

_*-*-*AB1*-*-*_

A few years on Earth had passed, and since the time zones of the Angelic Realm and Earth were not aligned just yet, it was about hundred or so years that passed in the Angelic world. What roam the plains of the once isolated world were filled with creatures the were small and ones that reached near the skies. Some ate the Earth's plants and some ate one another. Some were able to fly almost as high as the heavens themselves. These creatures amazed the angels as they watched them lived. Mate. Die. Birth. Interact. Day to Day it was like this. There were some of these things in heavily jungle areas, some in the deserts, the plains and even the mountains. The ones that lived in the coldest weather, were also amazing. Even the other gods were impressed by the life that was blooming beautifully on Earth. Well except one.

"Yehovah!" Shouted a demanding female voice.

He turned around to face the entrance of his world. His angels were out and about as usual. In stormed in a very angry woman, holding a reptile that struggled to be free from her grasp. "Gaia, what do I owe to this visit?"

"I want to know which one of your angels did this!" She shrilled.

"Did what?"

The powerful woman thrust the creature in Yehovah's arms. "This! I don't mind if these things live on Earth, but if I have a home there I except them to stay out! I had all my products for myself in a very secure place. Something I was going to use to create the most elegant flowers, but no! These things figured it out and ate it! And ruined my dresses!" Gaia yelled. Yehovah just stood there, a little surprise by her vanity. "Why are they so smart! WHY!"

"Well, Gaia, that's how they are made. To figure out obstacles, but you shouldn't get so mad. I mean, you are a very attractive being." He said, putting the creature down and letting it roam the Angelic world. Gaia was fixing her curls when he spoke of her like that.

"Really? That's something coming from you." Gaia said, tossing those perfect brunette curls away from her slender neck. "I still stand by it, how can I keep this world beautiful if these things eat everything!"

"Plants grow back. Besides like how we eat, they do too. Maybe you can just ease up on them." He suggested.

Gaia sighed, throwing her hand on those hips of hers. "Maybe I can just ease up on them," she mocked, "I don't except this to happen again." She placed a hand on the top of his clothes chest, "I won't go easy on them just 'cause of you." She said, then left.

He exhaled a short amount of breathe before shaking his head, running his hands through his hair and finding Uriel. It was close to the next meeting of the Gods, and he needed to throw this plan into action.

...

"This is a game?"

"Yeah, trust me, it will catch on."

"I really doubt that, this is so ... long winded."

"Well, no one asked you!"

Haniel, Israfel, Raziel, and Gabriel were out in the field. Haniel was in the middle and Gabriel stood with an object in his right hand. Raziel kneeled behind him while Israfel kept score and had to catch whatever Haniel told him to. Haniel had come up with this idea a while ago and wanted to play it with his brothers. Not many of them were willing to try it, so when he asked the three with him now, it was merely because they had nothing better to do. Gabriel raised the object in his head, it had a cloth wrapped tightly around the thing base. The top part was a lot thicker, it wasn't heavy being made of wood but still, it was strange.

"Now, when I throw this, you have to hit it. Then," he looked at Israfel, "you have to catch the, "he held the sphere object in his left hand, "ball and throwing it back to me." Haniel finish explaining.

"What do I do?" Raziel asked.

"You catch the ball, if Gabriel misses and-"

"I won't miss." Gabriel said very cocky like.

Haniel sighed, "anyway and throw it back to me and you and Gabe switch places, Ok?"

The three of them got it and started to play. Haniel held the ball and Gabriel held the bat in a ready-to-swing position. Counting down in his head, Haniel throw the ball at three. Gabriel kept his green eyes on the ball and swung. _Hit! _The discolored ball flew in the air, going towards Israfel. A couple of other archangels were flying by when they saw Gabriel hit the ball and watched in the distance. Haniel screamed at Israfel to go catch it. Israfel's light blue eyes spotted the ball. As instructed earlier, Gabriel ran-not flew- to the mark white squares. He got to the first one, and by the second square the adrenaline kicked in. Israfel caught the ball, Haniel told him to throw it to him, but Israfel misunderstood and aimed at Gabriel.

Before he could reach the square Raziel was at, with all his might Israfel threw the ball at Gabriel. It all happened so fast, the next thing everyone saw was Gabriel hitting the ground in arms reach of Raziel's feet. The ball rolled to Gabe's side. Raziel threw his hands up, "He's out!"

Haniel sulked for a moment. His brothers thought they did it right but when Haniel explained that Israfel wasn't supposed to actually hit the player, they stopped celebrating. "Maybe we need more to play." Israfel suggested.

Zadikel flew down and stood next to Haniel, "hey, if this was the idea you were babbling about. I am so in!" He said. Jophiel, Raguel, Jeremiel, Yeirel, Ariel, and Camuel all came and wanted in on the game. Haniel smiled as Raziel ruffled his brother's golden brown, almost blonde, curls. They had more to play and the game was actually fun, once everyone stop hitting Gabriel in the head with the ball of course and actually threw it at the ones standing at the marked squares.

Near the ocean, the females had even came up with a game to play. A carefully placed opened-stitched cloth separated them. Heavenly, Sophitia, and Faren on one side. Karra, Anne, and Sapphire on the other. Anne and Sapphire were the hurises that are friends with Sophitia. Alexander, an angel under the command of Michael watch on the sidelines. As well as Michael and Lucifer. Lucifer wasn't too happy being there but was force to tag along. The females had a ball that had to be held with two hands. Once explained by Heavenly, they began to play. The ball being tossed into the air and across to the other side. The females hurried to hit the ball before it touched the ground, it did. Heavenly and the others cheered.

"I would rather be anywhere but here." Lucifer mumbled.

"Why?" Michael turned to his brother, "You know I've been wondering what is going on with you. You're more distance than usual."

Lucifer rolled his azure eyes away and just starred off into space. Michael sighed, angrily. The Morning Star just kept quiet, his eyes on Heavenly the entire time.

_*-*-*AB1*-*-*_

-Years Earlier-

"Heavenly!" Lucifer said.

He caught up with her after she met with Yeirel the day before. He wanted to talk with her earlier but couldn't find the words to say. She turned around and walked to Lucifer. It was early in the morning and mostly everyone was asleep. "Can I help you, Lucifer?" She asked then talked again, "if you want me to get Faren, I can, but I think-"

He hushed the bright green-eye angel. "No, I want to talk to you." She blinked her eyes for a moment, "see, I wanted to tell you something but...I'm not really sure how to say this." He looked down then tugged on his blonde locks. Heavenly watched and frowned, she was familiar with this reaction, but Lucifer continued. "See, I just-I know Faren has a certain affection for me, but I just don't have that for her. But I do, I do know-"

_Oh please no. _Heavenly pleaded in her mind.

"-I have it for you." He finally spilled. "It's just," Lucifer felt flushed and didn't know what else to say.

Heavenly touched Lucifer's cheek, "I get it, but please understand, these emotions isn't something you can force, if you don't wish for Faren in that way, tell her, she can be a little air-headed but she's such a sweet woman. She doesn't deserve to be lead on even if you're not doing it intentionally." Heavenly didn't quite understand where these were word coming from but she wasn't going to stop. "Plus, I love Yeirel, I can't leave him for you. Not just because you two are brothers but because I don't see a future with you." She said, and she could see he broke something in Lucifer.

Without a word, Lucifer backed away from Heavenly. She tried to say something else, feeling bad about the words the emitted from her lips but Lucifer spread his glorious wings and left. She wasn't sure if he understood what she said and was heartbroken or if he simply just hated her. But what angel can hate?

Lucifer reached his home, walking inside and closing the door behind him. In a fit of rage, he tossed the furniture in his home. Breaking tables, plants, punching his hand in a mirror. The shaped pieces plunged into this fist, blood peek through running down his skin. "I. Am. Better." He whispered to himself, looking at a large shard of mirror. His own reflection, looking at himself. He stood there in the shattered pieces of his home. Quiet. Alone. His mind began to roam freely.

_*-*-*AB1*-*-*_

God had reached his garden to check on the creatures he created himself, they were left nameless. He had let the angels name the creatures outside of the garden. Some of them were a little, well, different. He walked into the garden and nearly collapsed. Trees were eaten, almost bared branches covered all the trees. There was specks of blood on the ground along with fur and bones. The water dirty and undrinkable. He clenched his chest and leaned over. _Oh...me..._He thought.

Once again God, took time off to re-create the animals. It took a few days to fix everything the way he had it. The trees had fruit and leaves on them once again. The animals alive and healthy, the water free of any dirt and clear as the day it was made. Blood gone from the barks of the trees and blades of grass. Flowers replaced the broken and wilted ones before it. Afterwards, he called Uriel. In minutes the fiery angel stood in front of God.

"Yes?" God gave Uriel a sword, the angel accepted it, then looked at his Father in confusion. They were next to the gates of the Angelic world. "What am I doing with this?" He asked, his orange eyes examining the sword.

"You are going to personally guard the garden for me." He said.

Uriel raise his eyes up in suspicion. "What?"

"You. Guard. Garden."

"I'm not slow, but I didn't think you would want me to do that."

God placed his hand on Uriel's red hair, "oh but of course, who else would I ask?" He patted Uriel's head rather hard. Uriel winced in slight pain.

"I'm...ow...so...ow...honor...owww"

"You should be. One thing, it's just a little thing though. While your guarding the garden, you're not allow to move from that spot until I say so."

"Wait-what?"

God nodded, "yes. See, what point would it be if I ask you to guard it, if you leave?"

"What about that task?'

"When I want you to do the task, then I will call for you, but for now, guard the gates of the Eden."

Uriel held the sword in his left hand, it hit against his leg and burst into flames. Uriel threw the weapon on the ground, God picked it up and gave it to Uriel again, "I would be careful, it's...flammable." God smirked and waited but Uriel made not reaction to laugh. God frowned.

Sword in hand again, Uriel looked at his Father, "Alright. Eden is it?"

God nodded.

"Strange name," He looked at the entrance to the Earth. "Where-" when Uriel turned around God was gone, leaving him to find it himself. The archangel set out to the garden, which took what seemed like forever. When he was sure he was there, he stood outside Eden. Looking at it in confusion. He didn't know how he was suppose to guard the gate from something, if there was no gate. After being here a couple hours, God showed up.

"Uriel?"

The red head looked up, he was sitting on the ground, drawing in the dirt circle he made by burning the grass away. "Yes?"

"I forgot to mention this, about whose allowed in and out."

Uriel stood up, "Oh, finally." He muttered. He waited, "Who?"

"I don't have anyone I want to keep out, but make sure that this place does not get destroyed. If it does, then you have to fix it. Just like the way I have it." God said.

Uriel looked back at the garden it was peaceful as ever, God turned around and then vanish. "What? I don't get it, if I'm not guarding it from anybody why are-" He turned around again and saw two Tyrannosauruses, fighting and coming towards Eden. "Wait! Wait! NO!" He shouted, the creatures continued to fight. They inched closer and closer to Eden. Uriel manage to lure them away by throwing his flaming sword. Distracted from their fight, they went for glowing object.

Uriel smiled then realized what he did. "What did I do to deserve this!" He said as he flew to get his sword. When he left a group of raptors enter Eden. As if it was a clever well-thought out plan.

It had been days on Earth since then. No one questioned Uriel's absence, as God assured them he was safe. Though Michael didn't care as much, he was still worried about Lucifer who was becoming more and more isolated from everyone than Azrael. He didn't join them for early meals, afternoon meals or even meals before they rested. He trained alone frequently and talked to a other angels. They did this often. Michael has tried to connect with Lucifer, but even mentally his brother ignored him.

He tried to ask around but no one could tell the head archangel anything. While, he sat near a beautiful river in the Angelic Realm, Karra surprised him. "You've been ignoring me lately." She said, sitting next to him.

"It's Lucifer, I-I can't figure it out, for the past few years he's been more and more distance. Even when we have meetings he says nothing and keeps to himself. It's not like him, I fear the worst."

Karra wrapped her arms around him, "I think you're putting too much stress on yourself. He is not that much younger, he's probably got a lot on him."

"Like what?" He looked at Karra, deep in her lovely blue eyes, "What could he need to do that he has to shut us out?"

"Do you really mean 'us' or just you?" Michael didn't say anything, "I understand you two are close, but maybe he needs sometime to himself." Karra finger-comb his black hair, Michael went silent and didn't look at her anymore. "If it helps, Faren has been around him lately and he doesn't seem to mind. Maybe it's that?"

He shrugged.

"You know, if they are becoming close. Why don't we?" Karra pinned Michael down, she smiled as her light peach color hands held onto Michael's hands. She kissed his neck and up to his lips. A few seconds Michael had return the affection but stopped, a frustrated she looked at him, tossing his blonde hair behind her ears. "Something wrong?"

"I can't do this." He sat her up and then got up himself and walked off, going home. Karra watched as her companion left. She plucked a few grass blades and blew them in the air.

...

In the middle of the night a few angels met in the same place, sometimes it might be different but that was only if they thought they were being followed. A few male angels lit torches on fire, it burned with a dark orange color. They were deep in an underground cavern, it was unstable and unsafe, even for angels. The stood in various spots or sat on random rocks. They awaited their leader. When he finally showed up, the chattering that filled the cave stop, leaving only echoes.

"I know, this might be sudden for some of you but I propose something great." Lucifer looked at all those that listened to him, this meeting there was more of them maybe even a little over a smiled. "I know, you all have been question our 'Father'. What are his intentions, his works, where his mind is. But I tell you, we do not need to wait hand and foot on him, why should we?" He questioned, a lot of them nodded in agreement. "Who is he to use us as he wishes? To make these false promises to us? When he started this world, were we asked our opinions? Did he even bother to see what we thought, and if this world is so special why aren't we living here?" Again the same positive reaction. Lucifer gleamed with joy, when he walked pass a lit torch, the underline of his blonde hair began to turn white, "now, that can change. As you can see, I've evolved. I no longer have the will to do everything for him. My eyes are opened, finally seeing the truth for what it is.

Our world, was supposed to be the only one. The true one, but that was a lie. Our father, isn't the only god, there actually others out there." A few angels gasped in disbelief, Lucifer nodded, "oh yes, more than one god. And like the gods, I have free will." The angels eyes widen, some whispering to each other such as 'what is free will' or 'how is it possible'. Some even doubted his claim.

"Now, this wasn't done overnight, it took some time. Even I was at disbelief. But, we don't need to serve him. We don't owe him anything!" His voice darken, "for years, hundreds of years we done his work. We put time into this Earth and what do we get to show for it? Not a damn thing! A party? Really, that's it? We don't even get to live here! Is that even fair!"

One angel spoke up, "well, maybe that's because we've yet to prove ourselves?"

Lucifer looked at the crowd of angels, all them moved away from the one that spoke out. "Excuse me? Prove? What do we have to prove? We are just as powerful as him."

"Do you hear yourself? I've been listening to you for a while now and recently you've been hating our father. I can't." He said and turned around. Before he could take a step, Lucifer raised his hand up and clenched it shut. The angel gasped for air, his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. Blood spitted from his mouth. With a quick thrust of his hand the angel was dead.

Everyone looked in shock at Lucifer, "I don't hate our father, "he sounded mental, "I love our father but he hasn't been in his right mind. All that power, it's gone to his head. He needs to be, replaced." Lucifer looked at them all, they were scared. "I rule this world and ours better than he. I will be the most powerful god there is. He may have created all of us, but I am the one that is most loved, I will ascend higher than the clouds of Heaven, I will take down his throne and raise mine in its place," He looked at his followers, they all began to kneel in front of Lucifer. He smile, this one only read of evil and insanity.

"But what of your brother, Michael?" asked one of them.

His eyes stared off into space, "Don't worry, I have a plan for my big brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress Note(s):<strong>

**First, I am bad at references but the little part about Uriel, it's a little reference to Smelly Pirate Hooker's story 'The Garden'. Since in her wonderful story, he was guarding Eden for practically no reason. I dunno, I gave him a reason. He created smartass dinosaurs, that destroyed Eden. Thus, he is guarding it. But it seems they outsmart even him. Don't worry, I'm actually going to reference this again when man is created. This is just him being there. **

**Second, excuse my humor, but I find the strangest things funny. The strangest. **

**Third, Karra is spelled with two 'r's I forgot that when I wrote her name in the other chapter.**

**Forth, Don't kill me, God has terrible sense of humor. I pointed that out in my original story, but I find it funny, him being a great deity but no one laughs at his jokes XD. **

**Fifth, Heavenly rejecting Lucifer, no way impacts why he turned evil, it was one of the things that opened his eyes, a little. Like them being happy all the time and whatever, but yet Lucifer gets rejected. Which was why he said that. Like he's better than everyone else. Which reminds, me I am a terrible speech writer but I believe about 95% of what Lucifer said to the angels was bullsh*t, he bullsh*t his way to gain an army and about 5% was whatever the hell else he said. **

**Sixth, anyone notice something in the Authoress Notes? You'll get an invisible cookie, if you guess right. he he. **

**Reviews are nice, please and thank you~!**


	6. Chapter VI

**Quick Authoress Note(s):** _Before you start reading, it's important you read this. By now, as you know a few hundred years had gone by in Heaven a.k.a Angelic Realm, now, for me I always imagine that the angels were years ahead of us in the department of technology, music, medicine, literature, etc. etc. So, to picture the world, just think of the angels living in what was the 1950's world on Earth. Even though mankind has not been made yet. But like I said, I always think they had the ideas first and just implanted their ideas into humans when the time was right. (hint hint: electricity, devices, or the idea of gravity.) But hey that's just me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI<strong>

* * *

><p>The group of angels were charged up and ready for action. They cheered on for Lucifer, which gave the archangel a sense of purpose. Hours later they broke up and went back to what will be their former homes. Lucifer decided to stroll the area a little longer before going back. In the distance of the forest area, he could hear the sounds of those giant reptiles calling each other. Roaring and then the faint sounds of their footsteps trembled the earth grounds. The still bright angel, seemed to get lost in the natural sounds of the surroundings. The darken sky lit with millions of glowing stars. <em>And one day those stars will shine for me.<em> He quickly thought. Seconds into his prideful thinking, he turned on his heel and struck whoever followed him. They had accidently stepped on a twig that made a cracking sound in the soundless air.

The azure eyes stared into the emerald green ones. Red strands flew in the pale face of his captive. "What are you doing?"

His hand pressed on her neck, "I-I was worried." She started, "please let go." she pleaded with him. He didn't. "Lucifer, please, what has gotten into you? Why are you causing this amongst the others?" She asked, trying to talk some sense in him.

Lucifer wasn't listening, he just looked at her as she talked. The only thing he could hear was the sounds of Heavenly's voice filling his mind about her 'advice'. He brought the weakling close to him. Faren stopped talking. He became inches away from her face. With his other hand, his left, he gripped her cherry red hair so tight, Faren cried. With caution, Lucifer eventually placed his lips on hers. She didn't stop him, she was just surprise. He wrapped her hair around his hand as he pulled harder, forcing Faren to lean her head back. Roughly, Lucifer pressed his lips on the outline of her lightly freckled neck. As he did so, his right hand slide down her body's sides stopping at her hips. Faren, was instantly captured in Lucifer's touches and affection. Slowing her light color wings came out into the world, twitching and they hung low.

The soon-to-be traitorous angel whispered a few sweet words into Farens' ears that made her melt in his arms. She should've questioned his sudden display of affections, but she was too far into his touch to care. Before she knew it, Lucifer had taken her to a denser part of the forest, by coincidence, there was a field of various flowers. From tulips to roses and lavender to carnations. In the center of the luscious field, he laid her down removing her silken dress. Faren's red face was noticeable even in the moon light.

"Faren," Lucifer whispered caressing the sides of her thin frame, "is this what you want?" He asked.

Her heart was racing, never thinking she could feel this way, so nervous so vulnerable. Her hands were covering her breasts, looking to the eyes of the angel that hovered above her; still clothed. With shaken hands, Faren allowed her self to be exposed to him, this was much different than any other times, much more intimate. Fumbling with the golden sash around his waist, she removed it. "Yes." The red-headed angel spoke. Again their lips met.

What was a night filled of long awaited passion for Faren, it was nothing more than a diversion to Lucifer. Nothing would ruin his plans, nothing.

The Earth's sun rose from the crust and ocean of this world. Kissing everything it rays were able to touch, through the leaves of the trees it was able to land on the bodies of two angels. Red scattered upon the crushed flowers, white roses adorn with strands of gold. His body laid there, back on the ground and wings expanded. The woman laid on his chest, her long hair covering his right shoulder and plants. Their clothes barely covering them. Green eyes fluttered opened, fist spotting the rising and falling of the angel sleeping. She stretch her wings first before stretching her body. Despite the roughness and the markings on her backs, arms, and legs. Faren was quite please with the satisfaction of their unexpected mating. She ran her fingers through his hair, noticing the slight change of color. Then she smiled warmly. _I knew you love me._

Lucifer stirred a bit in his sleep, even a light snore or two slipped out. He rolled on his right side, his beautiful wings twitching in relief. Faren giggled to herself before laying back near him. One of the roses, a red one, rested near his chin. Faren plucked it from the earth, staring at it before going back to the archangel. "Is it a shame that nothing Father can make, will ever compare to your beauty, my love?" She softly spoke. Tossing the flower behind her, she made herself home in his arms, then drifted back to sleep.

*-*-*AB1*-*-*

"One hundred twenty three billion four hundred fifty six million seven hundred eighty nine thousand and-"

"URIEL!"

Uriel dropped his sword and it burst into quick flames on the grass, scorching the earth around it, then the fire vanish. Turning around from his side project, he was faced with Labbiel. His older brother, smiling as he landed. "Labbiel! I...You..urgh!" He walked away from his spot near the plants. "What do you want?"

"I figure, you might be wanting company, so...here I am!" Labbiel stood proudly with his arms opened.

Uriel, slouching, stared angrily at his brother, "it's been over a hundred years, years that go by slowly on earth, and you're just now coming!?" He shouted.

Labbiel pouting his lips before fidgeting with his brown hair. "Well, I've been busy, we all have. But I did come because Father asked for you presence later today. Till then, why don't we talk?" He sat down on the boulder closest to him and waited for the red-head angel to speak.

There was a large moment of silence, Uriel just went over to pick up his sword and then sat down himself. Labbiel waited patiently for him to say something, a few times he attempted to start the conversation with a 'how are you?' or a 'how's the weather?'. None work, he pouted again, after an hour had gone by Uriel finally did say something.

"I finally outsmarted the dinosaurs..."

Labbiel, jerked up from his light nap, "w-what?"

"Yes. They thought they could sneak in here, and they did the first ten-thousand times, but finally, finally I got them."

"How?" He yawned.

His light orange eyes looked in Labbiel's direction, "when they walk in the garden, they get burned with a wall of fire!"

Eyes widen at Uriel's trap, Labbiel scratched his head and asked, "does it only work for them or will it burn anyone who steps in?"

Uriel opened his mouth with the answer, then he thought about it. Then thought some more. "...I got some work to do..." Uriel said disappointedly and walked inside the garden, getting caught in the fire as he did.

Labbiel watched as he tried to use his wings to put the fire out on his clothes out. "Poor brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Jophiel<strong>

**'Beauty of God'**

**. x .**

_Bright golden hair tangled in the winds of the that kept the ocean company. His feet getting wet as soon as the waters rose up to meet the sandy ground. He came here often because it was such a quiet and calming space. There was many spots to enjoy the view but Jophiel found it more pleasing to enjoy it on one of the many tiny islands. Those magenta eyes adored the clear waters._

For once, I am not being stalked by the women. I am not hearing their voices or their footsteps. Time to time, I don't mind it. But it's good to be alone, to just empty my thoughts. Lately, I'm finding myself here on earth more than I am at home. Some how, I don't get such an easy feeling at home. Not that, it should matter, but I feel something may happen. Maybe I am just over thinking? Everyone works so hard and we only rest for a day. There should be more time for resting.

I raise my left arm, with the bow in hand. I have found comfort in this art, archery, while everyone else would rather use swords, spears, or even pikes. Sometimes the simplest of weapons prove useful. I took the arrow and aimed in the ocean. Pulling the arrow back to me, along with the string that would increase its speed. In seconds, I released and the arrow dove straight into the waters. I opened my wings and flew over to were the arrow vanish. I waited.

It popped up from the waters, one of the birds that were diving into the ocean for fish. The arrow had hit its belly. I went to pick up the dead animal but a large gaping hole with sharp teeth emerged from the ocean and swallowed the bird and arrow whole. I held onto my hand, it could've been eaten.

Why did Raziel make those things?

Looking at the bow in hand, I needed to make this weapon more useful. I decided to go back home, that was when the thought accord to me. "Why did we need these in the first place?"

* * *

><p>Sitting in the throne like chair, he swayed his hands as if going along with a melody. The four angels entered the room. Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Azrael. Turning to face them, he smiled. "I have a favor to ask of you, all of you." They nodded. Jehovah adjust the sleeves on his outfit and stood up. "It is very important, that I have seven, exactly, seven handfuls." He cupped his hands together, "of," The four of them listened, waiting, they dislike the fact their Father would drag on sentences for dramatic effect. "dirt."<p>

"Dirt?" Gabriel questioned, making a strange face as if he smelled something terrible.

"Yes. Dirt, earth, mud, what ever you wish to call it. But I need seven and I need them by sundown."

"What for?"

"It's," He smiled, "a surprise."

"Fine, we'll get it but why do you need four of us?" Uriel asked, finally happy to not be guarding Eden. Labbiel might have been right; being alone for so long as made his mind go a little haywire.

"You need to get permission first." God told his angels.

"What-huh?" Both Michael and Gabriel said together.

"Get permission, get the dirt, and be back by sundown!" God shooed them out the room, then the double gold engraved doors shut.

The four of the them looked at each other, well three, no one could tell what Azrael looked at. There was nothing else to be said, they had their instructions. The four went to Earth, and found Mother Nature, or rather Teresa, tending to tiny furry animals. They climbed on the trees and scattered all around the ground. She sensed the angels coming to her. Looking up curiously. "What are you three doing here?"

"Three? No, see there's-" Uriel looked and Azrael was no where to be seen. "...whoa."

"Miss-" Michael began.

"Teresa..."

"Teresa. We were asked by our Father to gather, some dirt for him. Would you mind if we just took some?" Michael asked her politely.

The goddess blinked and kept quiet as if she was thinking. "No."

"Oh ok-what? NO?"

"Because what he is planning, will only bring great disaster to these lands in this world. I cannot have that."

"But OUR FATHER, GOD, THE ONE WHO MADE YOU" he emphases that word, " IS ASKING!" Michael yelled.

"I don't care! NO!" Teresa shouted, causing the cute animals to cuddle under her in fear.

Gabriel huffed, "Look, we're taking it, like it or not!" He kneel down and went to grabbed some dirt. Teresa quickly changed the ground so when the angel tried to grab some he couldn't. Gabe tried over and over to pick up a handful of dirt. But the ground was hard, very hard, similar to the material used to make their homes. "Argh! Just give us the dirt or else!" He yelled.

"You sound very silly saying that." Teresa giggled.

"I am not JOKING!" Gabriel drew his sword and aimed it at the earth, instead of the blade digging in, it broke in half.

"I told you, no. I don't care who made me or who wants it. This is my earth to care for. I will see to it that nothing will harm it or its creatures. Now leave!"

With no choice, the three angels left to think of another plan. Besides Gabriel, who kept cursing the female race.

"Maybe if we gave her something in return for her service?" Uriel suggested?

Michael sighed before shaking his head at the thought, "No, bribing her won't help."

Unknown to them, as Teresa calmed the animals she didn't mean to scare, Azrael approached her. "I told your friend-"

Azrael raised his hand, "I heard."

Teresa tilted her head, her curly brown hair covering her right arm and shoulder and also acting as a curtain to the rabbits, chipmunks, and mice. "What, are you looking at? Can you even see?"

As he lowered his hand, he turned in the direction of her voice. "I...I can." Teresa stood on her bare feet and came closer to the dark dressed angel. Her slender hands reaching for the veil that covered his face. Azrael stopped her, their skin completions clashing with one another. Her sun-kissed skin covered by the paleness of his. "Don't."

"Why not?" When she asked, he stayed silent. "Please answer me..."

If he could, his cheeks would blush by the way her voice soothed his ears. " I do not have the ...'looks' I share with my brothers." His voice laced with sadness. "The truth is, I was ho-we, were hoping to gather this for our Father but, at the same time I wish he may blessed me with a more pleasant...features..."

She frowned, the argument of the other three could be heard but the two of them drowned it out. "You are ashamed?"

Azrael nodded.

"Hmm. You shouldn't be. What I know, He made this way for a reason. I cannot see, which saddens me. I want to glance at how much more beautiful this place is. The creatures that live here. But all I see is darkness. The trees and plants help me see in a way, but it is not the same." Teresa confessed as she gently took her hand from Azrael. "What ever is under that cloth, I am sure your possess the same beauty. Just...a little differently." With a few commands the vines and roots moved. Azrael watched as the earth did her bidding. In minutes the roots formed a basket threaded by the vines. It was then placed in the woman's hand. "You. And only you may gather the earth you need." She held the object towards him.

Azrael accepted the basket and the earth soften. Gathering what he need he looked at Teresa. "Thank you." As he spread his blacken wings, he turned to her. "It is a shame...this world as lovely as it is; cannot compare to you."

As the archangel angel left. Teresa felt the blood rush to her cheeks, her hand, the one Azrael grabbed, rushed to her face. As she girlishly smiled, her moment of peace ended when the arguing got louder.

"WE HAVE WEAPONS WE CAN JUST FORCE HER!" Gabriel yelled.

Uriel raised his sword and it became surrounded by flames. "I HAVE THE POWER!" He said like mad man.

Michael slapped Uriel to some common sense. "Both of you just-"

"Enough! I have had enough!" Teresa shouted. "You three will never get what you ask, do you not know anything else besides violence?!" Creating a wall of flowers and vines, she gather the animals. A few more threaten creatures snarled and growled at the archangels. Golden eyes stayed on them, as they bared their fangs. "Leave me be." She asked, though the anger still in her voice. The wall became complete, almost as if the door had been shut on them.

They backed away, there was hours left till the dead line.

* * *

><p><strong>Azrael<strong>

_**He who helps God **_

_**.x.**_

Entering the Kingdom of Heaven, I felt accomplish. Happy. Proud. I knocked on the golden doors and waited for them to open. When instructed to enter, I did so.

_Finally...maybe..._

"Where are your brothers?" God asked I.

"They...they are still bickering." I responded. Then God asked, "why did you not inform them the deed is done?" reaching the throne of God spoke, "because, all they was fight on how to get it and who would get the most. I did this. On my own."

God stood up and walked to me, "she's a stubborn, is she not?"

"Maybe not as much as you think, Father."

Father was snickering, I held up the basket, God stop his slight laughter. "Seven?"

"Yes." As my Father accepted the basket and sat on the ground. He looked at me. I wanted to say something. Ask what _my_ reward was, but would that be asking too much? Would it be just? God thanked me and said I could be on my way. _On my way? But...but what I did, that did not-no, it would be ungrateful of me to expect anything...would it? _Then Teresa's word came to my head. In a way, it calmed me. Maybe, it would be fine. I wished I didn't look hideous, but if someone as lovely as her was kind...then-then maybe I didn't need to look any other different.

I turned to leave, all my life I've kept to myself. Scared what my brothers might think. I saw some had female companions and would shower them with affection of love and kindness. But none of those females came to me. None ever bother to talk to me, to show me some companionship. I was alone. And while my brothers would try to talk to me, I rejected them. I didn't talk much anyway. As I reached the door, a small angel nearly bumped into me.

"Oh...I am-" she looked at me. And at that moment, her eyes widen, catching a glimpse under my veil. "Oh my."

I grabbed the cloth and fixed it, my heart raced. I knew what she saw. That wasn't suppose to happen. Why did it happen? She didn't move. I knew it. No one could-

"I'm sorry." Her voice soft. "Please forgive me Master Azrael..." She smiled at me, a weak one, but a smile no less. "When I am finished, please allow me to make it up to you."

"Dear, can you please excuse us for a moment?" God asked of her. She looked confused for a moment. She had a few scrolls in her arms and some on the floor. Picking them up quickly, she rushed out the room. But not before glancing at me again. "Come here, son."

Still holding my veil, I walked back to my Father.

* * *

><p>Sunset arrived and neither of them had a thing. Scratches on them from the animals attacking them. Thorns in their clothing from trying to climb the rose covered wall. When they try to fly in from above birds attacked them. Falcons, hawks and eagles. They were sore from the head down. Uriel went to changed clothes and bathe before going back to guarding nothing. Gabriel collapsed at the third level, right on Ariel's garden of vegetables. Michael was the only one left to speak with their Father about the failure. Although when he did, God was all smiles.<p>

"What?!" Michael shouted.

"Yes. It's been done hours ago, I guess if you three weren't so busy in...well whatever, you would've been successful too!" He said in a childish-sing-song voice.

"But...but?" Michael stuttered over and over. A dark-skinned angel appeared from the room behind the throne. A soft smile and then she looked at Michael. Without a word, because she was just too shock over his appearance, she left. "Father?" He pointed at her.

"Oh that's nothing, one of the few angels I made...less...perfect in a way..." he grinned then smacked Michael on the back. The head archangel fell to the floor. "oh you can be such a baby..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ariel<strong>

_**Lion of God**_

_**.x.**_

_Dark green hair. Deep Red Eyes. A reddish-tanned skin tone. Always tending to the creatures of the Angelic Realm. These animals were much more complex in ways that Earth would not be able to cope with them. At times he would try his hand on the land of Heaven, with help from Camael. _

_A feline draped on his forearm as he carried it to see the success of his plants._

These were crafted for the animals, I began testing them to see the effects. The first few times it did not work. It made them tired or in a near coma-state. According to Labbiel. The feline sway her paw at my slightly curled green hair. It seem these types like to play, a lot. This one was still small compared to its mother. It had yellow eyes, long whiskers, and soft ivory fur. A long tail that would do a spiral like curl every time it flickered side to side. Brushing against Ariel's teal dyed robes. I thought this things were cute.

I also planted some food along with it for the winged horses and dragons. I love to spend time with these animals, it was very calming and relaxing. I also didn't mind when Camael would try to help, but not many of them took a liking to him, which is weird cause he grows their food.

"Just wait, Ava," The name I gave the feline. "you'll like this batch, it shouldn't put you to sleep...or worst..." The feline glared at me. Like it knew something worst could happen. "HEY, don't blame me!" I patted Ava on the head, her ears flickered at my touch.

"Now don't-"

Sprawled on the once tended plants was a blonde angel, in tattered clothing. I knew who it was. And as always he has to ruin something of MINE. I could feel the anger filling me...Ava had jumped from my arms. Her head reached just above my knees.

"GABIREL!" I yelled.

Ava jumped at my raised voice.

* * *

><p>"I've took what said into consideration...Azrael."<p>

"Father?" He spoke silently.

"But you need to understand, what I do is what is best. You...you have a lot to bare. Not because of..." God pointed to his own face. "this. Azrael, what you did means a great deal of importance and because of it...you have the responsibility." Azrael was only confused and He could tell. Sighing and placed his hand on top of Azrael's head. "You will go through more than most of your brothers. And none will ever be able to understand, with this though, you will be granted with what you want. I can choose another...if you don't wish to have this."

Azrael looked at his Father, "it sounds like a curse."

"It's both a blessing and curse." He spoke truthfully.

He thought about. He can back out. But, Father must think-no, he knew-whatever it is Azrael, and only Azrael can do it. "I accept Father, whatever the deed. I will not regret it."

God grinned, a sharp pain went through Azrael's body.

That was hours ago, now Azrael stood in his home. Lighted by candles and the moonlight outside. He breathed heavily, he knew something was different. His sight wasn't as clear when he left God's home. His hand gripped the hems of the veil. He shook. What was it? Fear? He took a look at himself one time and that was enough to never see it again. His mirror still cracked from when he saw it the first time.

"Master Azrael..." He looked at the doorway, that female welcomed herself in. "Um, I..." She walked closer to him. To..uhh..." she looked down, intertwining her fingers together.

"Can you please leave...I," he walked passed her, opening the door wide enough. "I don't wish for company." He felt like hitting himself. What he wanted but he still rejected people.

She nodded and went to leave, her body shook as she walked. As she twirled her short brown hair, the girl tripped over her own foot and into the door knocking Azrael on the floor of his home. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! I'm such a -I don't walk much, I always fly..." She stared at Azrael. She picked up the veil the was knocked off him.

When his sight adjusted the best it could he saw the fabric in her hands. He panic, grabbing it from her. "No...no...no."

"What?"

The angel went to put it back on, until her hand grabbed a handful of white hair. Azrael pushed her off and rushed to the cracked mirror. Indeed, a head full of white, slightly pass the shoulders hair. Black eyes and pale ivory-skin. A face...a better face. He pinched his cheeks, his lips. His brows a slightly darker shade of white. Everything. His ears hidden by his hair. His hair.

"Master Azrael?"

He looked over at her and for once in his life, he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress Notes: <strong>

**Sorry about the long updated, been busy. Sorry this is a bit...rushed, but I've been ...yeah anyway. I came up with the idea to give a few angels some love interests. So they don't seem lonely, really. Plus it seemed unfair. And I hope you all get the story about the handfuls of dirt. LOL. If so, then you know how it ends. It's kind of a spoiler but not really.**

**Also, if you didn't know, I've read somewhere that Azrael had like mouths and tongues, or something, he didn't have a real face and I wanted to show that. He is far from perfect. So...eh, yeah. **

**Lastly, all the archangels have different nationalities, whatever. Yeirel- African, Camael and Ariel- Native American, Raziel-Asian. Etc, etc. I haven't decided. But you get it. Hopefully.**

**Anyway, review or something. Yeah. **


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

The air filled with women laughing and giggling. Touching and grabbing. So much attention he got now. It was just a normal day, sitting in the field minding his own business, until these hurisis and other female angels came to talk to him. To ask him tons of questions about him. As if until now, he never existed.

"You're so handsome!" One of them squealed in his ears.

"Where have you been hiding?" Asked another.

Boy. Did he hate this.

Azrael was much to polite to tell them to leave so he sat there, face red and much to shy to speak. Another female angel came other, flying with her wings.

"Uh, excuse me?" she spoke, all the others shot a look of get-the-hell-outta-here-now at her. She fiddled with her fingers, "but Master Azrael has work to do and our Father as instructed me to make sure it's done."

The women cried and pleaded with Azrael about not leaving, some kissed his cheeks and same whispered sweet nothings into his ears. But finally, Azrael spoke up, "if this is what Father asks of me, then I must insist..." he said. They then told Azrael to come by when he finished. A few lingered on him longer, maybe a soft touch of their breasts pressed on him or the ends of the dress showing a little more leg. As they walked away, Azrael looked at the girl. "What does Father need of me?" He asked.

She looked at him, with her hands attached to her chest, "oh...n-nothing. You just looked uncomfortable-I'll get them back..." She began to leave with Azrael told her to wait.

"No...that's fine. I'm just-" he didn't really know what to say. She gave a quick smile before going off to leave, "why don't you stay ...here?"

She tilted her head to the side, "why is that a question?"

His black eyes darted to the sides then the ground, "I..well, I don't mind company but I just want my space."

She sat down far from him, "Ok...?"

"Well, not that far..." She scooted a couple inches closer, "no. Why don't you just keep moving until I say stop." She looked serious and nodded. When she was an arm's length from Azrael and asked her to stop. Then he went back to writing a few things in his book. It was nothing really, just jotting down names. Then, looking from the corner of his eye, he wanted to know hers. All he did was wrote his brothers names and maybe a few others he managed to remember. "What...is your name?"

Sadly, she didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes stared off in the distance, like she spaced out. He gave her his full attention, tucking his white hair behind his ear. It was still a new thing he was trying to adjust to. "Excuse -"

"Wouldn't it be nice if the steeds had sharp swords on their heads?" she said spacey. "Then they could be beautiful to look at but dangerous because of the sword."

Silence, very awkward silence. The wind picked up, Azrael looked away from her. "What if the sword breaks? Does it hurt them?"

"...No. Well, maybe, I guess. I didn't think of that, really." she said rubbing her head. "I just...it was stupid, huh?" She laughed at herself.

_Doubt? _He thought to himself, could angels even doubt themselves? That seemed strange, "No...umm-" He didn't know her name. Azrael then went back to his book.

"OH!" Her voice went up in pitch, "I'm sorry, I'm Ivory. I thought you knew that." She laughed again, "it's weird right? Cause I'm such a darker complextion so the name doesn't fit me well and as much as I love our Father, that seemed a bit...I dunno. But it does. Ebony would've fit better, but oh well, it's not like a lot of angels speak to me anyway, so I never really have to -"

_I didn't know she talked so much._

"-also, it's probably because I Father keeps me busy with running errands, it's kind of...well not troublesome I don't mind. I would rather do something than nothing. Which reminds me, I really -"

_I should've let her go._

"Oh! You know what-"

"Stop!" He yelled. Azrael then watched her reaction it went from excited to sad, sighing he went back to writing. Then it went silent again. Ivory began fiddling with her hands, her clothes, and hair. Feeling she probably did something wrong after a few minutes, she excused herself from Azrael and left. The archangel sat alone once again.

Tending to the animals, Ariel kept Ava close by, she was so loyal. Never leaving his side, he liked it really. The birds were well fed and flew around. The insects buzzed around him some landed on his clothes but then left. Going back to their hives or to the flowers. It was still in the beginning stages but they seemed to advance quickly. He went outside to get some air, but was greeted but Azrael. "Did you need something?" Ariel asked walking to him. Adjusting to the fact he didn't wear his veil anymore, the first day was a surprise but then after a week or so, it grew on him.

"Can you make this?" Azrael showed Ariel a drawing.

Ariel looked at it, taking it from Azrael; who was a few inches taller than him. "What is it?"

"A horse..."

Ariel pointed at the object on the drawing, which was terrible by the way. A fat circle with stick legs and a stick neck, it was just awful. "What's this? An error?" He chuckled.

"...No."

The archangel looked at Azrael about how serious he was, "well?"

"A horn..it should, "he raised his right hand and waved his index finger in a spiral. "go like that."

"Um, okay? Why-"

"It has to be a baby-"

"-pony." Ariel corrected.

"and looks normal like ours but with that." Azrael then turned to leave, "I'll be back in the morning." He flicked his wings and left.

Ariel ruffled his dark green hair and looked down as Ava appoarched him, "What just happened?" He asked then glance at the picture. Azrael as never asked a thing of Ariel, so maybe he could do this and have Azrael owe him later.

As morning came, Ivory dragged her feet on the floor. Her hair a mess and still in her sleepwear. Her lavender wings barely wanting to work at all. Smacking herself on the face, she got it together. After she put her wings away, she threw on a thick strap pastel yellow dress, the hems stopping at her calves. Staying bare foot, as always, and brushing her just-above-the-shoulders brown hair; putting it into a ponytail with her pink hair tie. Looking in the mirror, she pinched her cheeks and went on her way. She hoped she would do something else besides send messages or assigning work. Opening the door and dark dress angel scared her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She fell backwards but used her wings to stop her from falling. Looking up, it was Azrael. "Why did you scare me!" her voice in a whining voice.

"I didn't."

Ivory raised her brows, "Oh?" she responded confused. Then she noticed a pink blanket in his hands. Getting up to her feet, she wondered what it was.

"For you..." He said, and gave it to her. More like shoved it in her arms.

Ivory quickly held the heavy blanket in her arms, trying to find her footing. It moved and made sounds, she uncovered it. Underneath the soft blanket, a white young steed. With pale pink hooves, lavender eyes and on its forehead a dull horn, spiraled, in a light pink hue. It's wings stretched in relief. Ivory admire the creature. "This...for me?"she blushed.

"That's what I said." Azrael, never changing his monotone voice.

"Right..." she said, a little embarrassed. "What's her name?" she petted the horse, snuggling with the animal.

Azrael watched as she showered it with affection. He grinned. "Ebony..."

She looked at him about to say something but laughed. "This is so nice, but why? You didn't do anything wrong..." she looked at him.

Ignoring her question, "I also...asked that you are with me. Like how Lahabiel is to Labbiel."

Still in love with the animal, Ivory let it down. "An assistant? What for?" At that moment she noticed the slight redness in his face.

"I asked and ..." he stopped talking. Azrael was pulled down to Ivory's height, she took her hair down and fixed Azrael's. Finger-combing it first then putting it in a loose ponytail, then letting it fall over his right shoulder. Ivory let him go. Instead of finishing his sentence, he left her. Going back to his home. He sat there for a while, his hand on the hair tie. Maybe he didn't think this through, it was just so..so different. But then Azrael wondered if this was going too far? Too much? He needed to think. He grabbed his book and pen. Went to his spot, in the field, away from everyone.

_This will help. It always does. But what if those angels come back? What if they're waiting? I really don't want to deal with it. Why don't they bother Jophiel like always? They were never around me before. _

To his surprise, when he arrived Ivory was waiting there and sitting on the ground. She had large blue and purple blanket on the grass, with a basket off in the corner. The newly birthed pony, roamed around, trying to spread its wings out and fly. But it failed. Azrael watched, it looked so peaceful. Standing near the spot, Ivory glanced up. She patted the empty spot next to her, Azrael just sat down. It was his spot anyway. Silence. With the sounds of Ebony making noise in the distance, chasing those bright color butterflies. Ivory twisted her hair, but still spacing out. Writing in his book, Azrael would take a few glances at Ivory. Eventually, he asked Ivory how she liked the dull-horned horse. Like the other day, she started talking about Ebony but then went off into a whole different story.

_She talks...so much._

Shaking his head, Azrael went back to writing but listened in on her every now and then. Ivory then stopped talking. "Thank you..." she said out of nowhere. She tucked her hair behind her small ears. The pale archangel smiled inwardly, he scooted a little closer to her. Looking into his book, wondering what to write.

_I don't mind company._

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress Notes: <strong>

**:D SORRY, but I wanted to do a short fluff chapter, at least I hope it came off like it.**

**If you notice, Ivory having the unicorn makes a little sense. At least if you look it up. I feel so asdvassgfl! I wanna support IvoryxAzrael now. u Can anyone think of a name for them, like how for Katara and Zuko, it's Zutara, I think XD I dunno. I can't right now. **

**And thank you, Jyoti! :D even if it's only you reviewing, it still makes me happy! **

**R&R 3**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

Months passed in the Angelic Realm, but years went by on Earth. It seemed everything slowed down for a while. Uriel was even giving time off from guarding the entrance. Faren had a much deeper attachment to Lucifer, that she was blind to his true nature. And with Azrael no longer under a veil, it seemed things changed. In the spring most of the females gather together, bathing and chatting. Heavenly, sat on the edge of the waterfall, letting the splashes of water touch her skin. She held a white cloth to her body. Karra came over to her, her bright blonde hair dampen by the water.

"Heavenly, is something wrong?" she asked her friend.

"I worry for Faren." She confessed.

The blue eyed angel looked at the red head. She was all smiles and talked to the others. "Why?" she started, "she's happy."

Heavenly ran her hands through her long hair, "I see. But..." she stopped, "can I tell you something?"

Karra sat down, "of course!" She said.

"It...it was a long time ago, but..." Heavenly paused, her green eyes looked at the reflection in the spring water. "Lucifer had told me, he wanted to be with me."

Karra gasped, "NO!" she then lowered her tone, not wanting to cause a distraction, "w-what?!"

"He did. But I refused." Heavenly said quickly, "it's just. I told him...I told him not to play with Faren's heart. She loves him dearly and he clearly doesn't."

"But Faren's so happy."

"Exactly, Karra! She's happy. I fear Lucifer might have taken it futher and whatever it is, I don't think it's good for her."

"How do you know, maybe he just loves her; now."

Heavenly thought about it, maybe he did have a change of heart. But somehow she couldn't make herself believe that. After what he told her, now he has fallen in love with Faren? Is that possible. "Karra, have you and Michael ever laid together?"

Her face went red. "What!?" Karra wet the small cloth in her hand, and ran it over her neck. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Michael and Lucifer are so alike. And I remember you've said to me that you've wanted to but he doesn't. I just have a theory, that it works the same with Lucifer, is all."

"Maybe...that seems like a possibility actually. We haven't, I don't understand. He tells me he loves me or at least shows it but nothing to actually go that far." Karra then watched Faren and Sophitia speak. "If what you think is true, does it mean Lucifer is using her...maybe a distraction?"

"I think so. Which means, it can't be good if he's willing to lay with her." Heavenly said, her voice sadden by this. "I just wished she wasn't so...naive."

They cut they're talk when Faren came over with Sophitia. "What are you two doing!?" Faren asked,

"Nothing just talking." Heavenly said.

"About?"

Karra and Heavenly looked at each other, before the blonde angel blurted. "The guys!"

"What?" Faren asked, confused.

"Lately Michael's been all 'train this' or 'do that' and it's like what are you perparing for?!" Karra said from the top of her head.

"Oh...yeah, I get what you mean." Faren sat down, "Lucifer's been all 'I need my space' and half the time I haven't seen him in days."

"I know right!" Karra now getting drawn in. "I was like when was the last we sat down, talked, shared. And he's like 'All the time' and I'm like, no."

Heavenly butted in, "That's Yeirel! He thinks that now we been together, together, he doesn't have to put in the effort and I'm all, 'No Yeirel. You still have to or I'll find someone else.'"

The girls looked at Heavenly like she was mad. But then all nodded in agreement. "Alexander never wants to do anything fun. Like go to Earth and see the animals. He says there's animals here but it's not the same." Sophitia added.

Ivory walked by them about to get in. "Ivy!" Karra shouted. Ivory stopped and pointed at herself, Karra nodded. "What's with you and Azrael?"

Ivory blushed, "what?"

"You two spend a lot of time together." Faren said.

"I...I didn't think it seemed like, I..-"

"Is he pale all over?!" Sophitia asked. Which cause Ivory to go speechless.

"I've always wonder that too." Faren admitted.

"I don't get where this is coming from!" Ivory shouted, holding the pink rectangluar cloth to her body. "I just help out, assist, really!"

Karra raised her brows and gave a sly look, "oh I bet you help out alright." she suggested.

Ivory covered her face. "I haven't done a thing with Master Azrael yet!" She wailed.

"Yet?!" Heavenly teased.

Faren walked over to the poor girl, "oh we're just teasing Ivy." She said. Patting her on the back. "But it's really written all over your face. I mean, how many hurisis threw themselves at him once he showed his face. But yet-" she trailed off.

"But what?" Ivory said, peeking from between her fingers.

"Well, actually...why was he wearing it?" Heavenly questioned. "He's pretty cute."

Ivory looked down, she knew cause she saw it accidentally. Still she kept her mouth shut and tried to change the subject from that, "I've kissed him." she lied. And like that it went from the mystery to when and how it happen? Was it good? Bad? Tongue? Ivory regretted it but tried to dodge each question about the mysterious archangel.

* * *

><p>Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.<p>

That's all Gabriel did to Azrael for a while. The archangels were about to sit for a talk when the quiet angel walked in. So, yes, even after months of him having a face, no veil, it was was still consider odd. A few of the archangels were resting in from of The Gates, a way to keep Uriel company as it seems this place was messing with his mind. They had form a circle and spoke to each other. Azrael showed up a few minutes after Michael and Gabriel. Then Zadikel joined them along with Raziel and Labbiel.

"Please stop." Azrael said.

"No way. We can see you." Gabriel said.

"So what?"

Michael sighed at his younger brothers. "Stop it, Gabe."

The blonde haired angel glared at Michael. "Make me, Mike!" Speaking in a similar tone to Michael.

"I don't like it when you shorten my name!" He said gritting his teeth.

"Then don't shorten mine. But I'm not like you, so I'm not all 'I hate this, I hate that. Why are you all laying around'? Geez don't you ever get tired of playing 'Dad'?" Gabriel complained.

"Apparently not because now he's giving you 'why are you making fun of me look'." Zadikel added.

Gabriel put his hands together in a praying pose. "Oh no! Whatever should I do?" He mocked. Then pretended to be scared, "please don't punish me. Or tell I've to tell mom that you're being an ass!"

"That's enough! Why do you always have to take it too far!" Michael yelled. His face flustered.

"Why can't you take a damn joke!"

Michael had his mouth open to yell at his brother when no words would form. So instead he angrily looked away from his younger brother and was about to change the subject when Lucifer had joined them. A small smile on his face and cool demeanor. "What's going on?"

" Michael being him." Uriel said as he was laying on the grass burning a few blades.

Lucifer laughed as he sat on a large rock, his forearms resting on his knees. "That old story, huh?" He cast a playful look at the eldest archangel, who only kept his eyes elsewhere. "You know, there's no harm in relaxing."

"Please, he'll probably crack if he couldn't do anything." Gabe said.

Lucifer blinked a few times before giving his words thought. "Alright, how bout this. If Michael can go a week without ... being himself..."

"What?!" Michael chimed in.

Lucifer waved him off, "...like that. Then Gabriel you can take his place for a hundred years."

Gabe creepily smile at the offer. "Really?" He glared at them, already having a few good ideas in mind. "I'll take it-"

"Now hang on! What about me?"

Lucifer looked at Michael. "Didn't think of that."

"You don't think I can?"

"No." Said Lucifer and the others. Even Arazel.

Michael felt flustered and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. But if I win-" his brothers began to giggle like girls. "WHEN I win, you all have to do whatever I say for a hundred years. No questions asked."

They all looked at each other and nodded. Except for Azrael. "Deal!" They all said.

"This starts now by the way, Michael." Lucifer added. Which Michael made an attempt to relax. Awkwardly putting his arms to the side and trying to get in a chill position. "This is gonna be fun."

From the sky came Labbiel. "Hey you guys, I've gotta show ya something." He said all giddy. They stared at him and figured why not. As they got up, Uriel shrugged his shoulders knowing he couldn't leave. "Come on, Uriel, its just for an hour."

"Awe yeah-"

'But Father said-" Michael had to stop himself as they all turned their heads at him. He gritted his teeth. "C-come on Uriel...let's go..." he struggled to say.

Labbiel looked at his brothers, wondering what all that was about. Lucifer explained that he'll fill him in later.

So that how it was. No worries. No problems. Just peace. No one aware of Lucifer's horrific plans. No one aware of what might happen. Nothing. A few days after that bet, during the early morning on Earth a single female traveled to the planet. More angels had been visiting this place to understand it. To study its life. Raziel even had angels he commanded to collect samples from every single thing. From the largest to smallest; nothing was not important.

Near one of the oceans, she went up a flower patch. Collecting black flowers. Then a few white ones. They weren't her type but she didn't mind because they were still pretty. And these weren't for her anyway. Setting the basket aside she began to gently pick some flowers that were already bloom. Not realizing someone approached her.

"You like these?" She said in a calm voice but still scared her. "You're an odd angel."

"Eeh I'm sorry. I just..." she calm down and put the flower in the basket. "I guess I am. God had made me different in some ways. But it's a good thing."

The off color woman sat down next to her. Her long hair spreading out on the ground. "Is it? Every other angel is created better so why are you different?" She asked then saw the girl's reaction. "Perhaps...it is good you're a little more naïve than others." She looked at what she was doing. "Are yout part of Raziel's group?"

"Um," she tried to shake off what the woman said a few seconds ago. "No. I'm picking these for Master Azrael." She said with a smile.

But the woman didn't smile. "You know every single thing is connected to me. I can feel when you remove these flowers. It's like a pinch that doesn't go away."

" I didn't know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make Master Azrael smile. I'll put them back. Please forgive me!" She said as she was putting them back.

Instead the woman took the flowers and placed back in the basket. "I suppose I can let you. This time...only because I feel something bad will happen soon."

"What? No that can't be."

The woman nodded. "All I see in my dreams is water. Nothing surviving this dark waters." She closed her eyes and began to mumble. "But I have powers as well..." she then spoke up. "Little one, I will let you keep these flowers for your lover-"

"Umm he's not that to me." She blushed hard.

"-regardless. But you shall do something for me."

The angel looked at the flowers and then at the woman. The grass reacted to her like it was connected to her mind and body. She really wanted to get these flowers, as she was terrible with handmade items. Sighing she nodded. "Of course." The woman stood up and began to walk ttowards the ocean. "Huh?"

"Follow me."

She quickly picked up her basket and went to catch up to the woman. She didn't have many flower but hoped it didn't matter. As they stop in the shallow waters. She looked around. "What?" The angel asked. She pointed towards a deeper part of the water. The sun had began to peek from the horizon. The angel set the basket down near the sand and then hurried over to where she pointed. The water reached up to her chest. She turned around and the woman nodded. "What's over here?!" She shouted.

The woman began to hover over the waters that began to get violent. The angel try to keep her cool as the woman hovered to her. She watched as the water smacked the angel close to her face.

"Um is there a reason for this?" She asked with worried.

"You'll be my first." The woman said.

The angel then began to worry. "Excus-"

Without warning the angel was dragged underneath the water's surface. She struggled to stay up for air but the woman had complete control over the weeds that held down the angel. As she threw her arms up, her wings expanded and made more of a rush. "Don't struggle..." is what the woman said as when the angel's head came up for air, she put her hand on her head and slowly forced it down under the water. The angel grabbed the woman's wrist and forearm.

During this time all she thought about was not being there for Azrael. Not seeing him or helping him. Then she felt she failed as an angel. At some point her body and wings grew tired and weak. Especially since she had already swallowed so much of the ocean's salty water.

The woman had her eyes where the angel was. Though she couldn't see, she could tell the angel began to weaken. At that moment a dull light emitted from her palm and stayed lit until the angel drifted to the bottom of the sea. She did not smile or frown. She only hope this work. Because if not, she had just so cruelly taken an innocent angel's life; and that was not her intentions.

She waited minutes than hours. Nothing. A frown then appeared on her face. "What have done?" She questioned. She turned around and saw the scattered flowers. Soaked in water. The sun up in the sky the fiery color turned blue. But it didn't change what happened. She thought it would work. Would prevent danger. But then again all she could recall was water everywhere. Did it even mean anything?

Picking up the flowers, she began to shed tears. All she wanted was to protect life. She looked back out at the ocean. Still nothing. Even after staring for another hour. Looking up at the skies. She sense what seems to be another angel coming. She traced the flowers with her finger tips. Then bit her lower lip.

* * *

><p>•One Year Later•<p>

Something hit her cheek then left. Then another peak at her cheek. She tossed and turn on the hard surface. It felt slimy too and cold. She couldn't hear clearly and when she opened her eyes, nothing but unfocused darkness. "What..." she said, tasting salt. She noticed brown strands floating to the right of her and so she turned her head but then it vanished. She looked around again. This time she saw a flat and ugly creature floating and moving its fins. "Is that a fish..? Weird." She spoke.

It took a few seconds for her to double take her surroundings and what she said. She grabbed the fish in surprise. Then noticed scales and fins on her forearms. They were pink and black. She toss the fish away but all it did was stop then swam away. "What place is this? What?" She reached behind her and her wings were out and barely moved. So she focused and put them up. Somehow she was under water. Her wings useless.

"Wait...I'm under water. Oh no! I'm under water!" She panic and went to child her breath. Her clothes floating in the water and then she looked down. As she touched the pink and black scales, she could feel her own touch. She poked them and they twitched. She could feel that too. The sheer like fin at the end moved, like it would if she was trying to move her feet. She pulled up the lower half of her dress. The scales faded into her skin about mid thigh. She took off her dress, leaving herself naked and apparently half fish?

"What is going on?!" She yelled forgetting about holding her lungs. She didn't have legs!

As her dress drifted to the bottom she put her hands to her chest and clasped her hands together. "What. Is. I. Oh no. Master Azrael..." then her memory came back. That woman was drowning her. So...why.. "am I like this?"

Ivory tried to move her tail-legs. She wanted to move her left and right leg separately. But moving them in unison. After a few tries she was able to manage. She swam upward. Slow and clumsy but still upward. "I have to get back. I have to explain..." she muttered.

Ivory was just determine to get back to Heaven. Unawared of what happened while she was asleep. And how long that sleep had lasted.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress Notes: <strong>Oh has it been a while. Lol. Sorry but it took some time before I knew what to write and how to execute. The thing was I knew I wanted Terra, I recall that being her name, to have a bigger role. So as you can see things are getting there. Especially since I needed some sort of time gap. Next few should be finishing introducing the archs and some glimpse of what happened while Ivory was out.


End file.
